In The Midst of Sabotage, Secrets, and Space
by luv2dance988
Summary: This is the sequel to Chewie-Fan's 'Big Girl's Don't Cry', who has been my inspiration for writing. It helps to first read 'Lost Back Story' (also by Chewie-fan) and to watch LIS Season One. My thanks also to Irwin Allen for his creation of all the Lost in Space tv show characters, which I do not own nor do I seek to make money from them. And warning, I'm slow!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

** Hopes and Dreams**

March 1, 2000

_Judy awakened in her hospital bed. Upon opening her eyes and seeing her husband Don sitting by her side, she broke into a smile while collecting her thoughts. He brushed the blonde bangs from her forehead ._

_The sun was shining brightly from the window in the room which lifted her spirits even more. Now wide awake she was eager to at last see and hold their newborn. She had no recollection of being admitted to the hospital, only that she suddenly blacked out the day before._

_"Good morning, babe," Don said softly. "How are_ _you feeling?''_

_"Fine," she answered, hesitating a little as she noticed the look of concern on his face, to add to that she quickly noticed her bulge was gone "where's our baby? " __He hesitated to answer but she was insistent "well...do we have_ _a boy... or a girl?"_

_"Uh, Judy," he tried not to struggle with his words as he began to reach out. He cupped both her hands together and rested them on her chest, then supported both his elbows on either side of the bed which centered her._

_Her smile quickly faded_

_"What is it, Don? What are you trying to say?''_

"_Judy...I...I don't know how to break the news to you, but-"_

_Her voice stammered_

_"What news...Where's our baby... What's happened?" _

_"Babe...let me explain...the baby...he's not-"_

_She suddenly sat up , interrupting him._

_'' He...a boy'', she whispered "we have a son...can I see him?''_

_''Judy...it's not what you think...it's just that-''_

_At that moment his in-laws, Professor John_ _Robinson and his wife Maureen, walked through the door._

_''It's just that you and Don have no worry about the future... the doctor said you can have more children,'' Maureen stated with her voice reassuring._

_"Judy... Don... we are ...so sorry,'' John added._

_''Can I..." she was now sobbing, tears streaming down her face " can I...at least hold him one time? Please?"_

_"Sweetheart I don't think you want to see him... they did extensive tests on him and...'' Don said , then turned to John and Maureen, then back to Judy. ''he was born with...severe birth defects " _

_Her jaw dropped _

_''With what?"_

_Don bowed his head down. _

_''He was unable to survive the atmosphere here on earth.''_

_She was horrified but in an instant was in denial._

_" What do you mean... couldn't survive the atmosphere? I don't understand!'' Don held her close , her head buried in his chest as she sobbed._

_''Oh... Judy don't you worry... we are going to have more babies... you'll see.''_

_She suddenly broke away from his arms and sat up, the look of anger now quite clear on her face._

_''That... is impossible! You're all lying! ''_

_''Darling it's the truth,'' Maureen interjected. ''You know we'd never do anything to hurt you.''_

_" But mother that's just what you're doing to me now!"_

_A baby's cries came from outside the door._

_"My baby?'' she hoped._

_''No, babe...I'm sorry ''_

_She hurled the blankets off and leaped out of bed , barefoot and dressed in a hospital gown._

_''Well... I don't believe any of you...you're all liars!" she took backward steps, going towards the door "now... I'm going to get my son...and you're not stopping me!''_

_''Judy...please...don't turn us away'' Don stated, he stood up and extended his arms, attempting to reach out to her again but she resisted._

_She ran down a long dark corridor with dim lights above her, voices of a baby's cry and her family's, repeatedly calling out her name, echoed in the distance. There was a nursery on either side both with numerous __bassinets and each one contained a newborn, totally wrapped in a blanket. She frantically searched left and right until the sight of a nurse holding a newborn in the nursery on the right caught her attention. She smiled and waved to her. Judy stopped to look down the corridor and noticed there was no one there. The nurse motioned for her to come in and she ran in without hesitation._

_''You must be Mrs. West '' _

_''Yes... I am''_

_She proceeded to uncover it's head._

"_Would you like to hold your new son? He's just waiting to meet his mother ''_

"_My baby!" Judy cried " Oh thank you !" She reached her arms out._

_The nurse adjusted the blanket from around it's face _

_''I saw him earlier ...and I think he looks just... like... his dad! Congratulations!''_

_She finally uncovered it's face, which revealed a hybrid baby that looked very much like the Saticon chief. Judy's eyes widened as she placed her hands over her mouth, screaming repeatedly._

"No!"

A gentle hand stroked her face, then her hair, she then heard a familiar soothing voice.

The time on the bedside clock read three twenty seven a.m.

Don was suddenly awakened from a deep sleep

"Judy...wake up...it's just another bad dream "

He quickly reached over and turned on the dim light at his nightstand, then went to adjust his thoughts as he attempted to calm her down. She jerked her head side to side in quick motions but stopped cold as he gently restrained her. She finally awakened.

" Oh..._Don_!" she exclaimed , trembling and crying which overcame him. He held her tight with her face against his chest, kissing her forehead repetitively as he wiped her tears with a kleenex.

"I'm here, Judy...and I'll never leave you again... "

The handsome couple were up for the day 4 hour later. They were discussing the abnormal dreams that have been dominating Judy's sleep every other night since her family and the rest left earth 2 weeks earlier.

"...it's gotten to the point where I'm afraid to sleep...I don't know what to do anymore"

She paced back and forth, her arms folded and hugging her body.

Don sat on the edge of their bed, slipping his socks on and preparing for the day ahead at work.

" The only thing I can say is it has to be what Dr. Norton explained " he put his black shiny shoes on then buttoned his shirt " Post traumatic stress syndrome combined with...hormone changes."

He stood up and held her close in the usual fashion, trying to ease her anxiety.

Despite spending much quality tie with her Aunt Colleen, Uncle Jim, and cousin Joan, Judy had been missing her family terribly. Knowing it would be at least 2 years, but hopefully sooner, before she would see them again she felt a little guilty in wishing for the time to hurry up and pass. She and Don had finally settled down and adjusted to a normal life, happily anticipating the birth of their first child in the Spring. They continued to live at their apartment at Edward's Air Force base for the time being.

" I suppose he's right "

He planted a kiss on her forehead, then looked into those intoxicating blue eyes.

" We're going to get to the bottom of this," he caressed her face " Hey, I _think_ you know me pretty well by now...you're my wife for christ's sake and it _kills_ me to see you suffer. I intend to discuss it with him, Judy, I may even give him a call to get you in on an urgent basis, I mean, post traumatic stress syndrome, hormones, whatever _that_ one means, these nightmares are affecting your sleep. I'm not letting _any _harm come to you...or to our baby...understand ?"

She smiled

"Yes"

"Good"

She did know him all too well and how over protective he was of her.

He planted soft kisses on her face while gently fondling her expanding girth, stopping on a spot where he felt something flutter against it. Judy was feeling marvelous as the midnight, and morning, sickness were long gone. She was now in her twenty-eighth week and had become accustomed to baby boy, or baby girl, West's frequent kicks, elbowing, and somersaults in her womb.

"Oh boy," he responded, then broke into a huge smile. She chuckled and placed her hand over his. The serious conversation became pleasantly off-topic.

The baby's movements intensified.

"Oh _boy_!" he continued.

"Or... oh _girl_ ?"

* * *

The Jupiter 2, along with the Chariot, had underwent a much needed extensive upgrade, and along with Don's help, in the months before lift-off. An additional food supply, expected to last for the next ten years just in case of any history repeating itself, was added to what was remaining from the first mission. The beds in each cabin were replaced with wider and sturdier ones. To remedy boredom, DVD and CD players were built in each cabin and in the galley and at the upper master control console as well as in the lower deck observatory area. The microwave and hot water dispenser in the galley were much needed additions, thanks to Don's ingenuity, as well as an automatic drip coffee maker. Red and Lee Ann were amazed at the technological comforts of a home away from home and were confident that they had made the right decision when they volunteered for the colonization mission.

Dr. Smith sat at the table of the galley along with John, Maureen, Will, Penny, and James "Red" and Lee Ann Myles. They had been in space for two weeks and were quite confident and comfortable in their travel and they had no regrets...except maybe...

Dr. Smith was once again a stow-a-way, and now they pondered whether or not that would put a huge delay in their plans. The crew back at Cape Kennedy and the authorities were aware of his escaping earth. They were informed on the 200 pound excess weight aboard when the Jupiter was well out of the earth's atmosphere, but, surprisingly, it did not alter the flight pattern, in fact nothing had gone wrong with the ship's automatic guidance system. However again Dr. Smith was in trouble, his fate was bleak and he was nowhere to be found in the country. The authorities had every intention of prosecuting him to the fullest extent of the law if there were to ever be a chance of his capture. His last residence was in Houston and when the police searched his small apartment they found it to be totally empty, his landlord explained Smith had informed him he was leaving and would not be returning.

Meanwhile the crew were busy working on the long-range communication set-up and had confidence that it would be up and running in less than the 2 years Don had predicted.

They were all gathered for a special meeting with Smith that was arranged through John to once again find out what tricks were up his sleeve.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

**_February 16, 2000, while in space flight on the_****_Jupiter 2 from Cape Kennedy_****_Florida_****_:_**

"_**Dr. Smith you must be out of your mind! " Maureen shouted from the lift off chair she was securely strapped in on the lower deck of the Jupiter in the observatory and laboratory area. She had been giving him the third degree since finding him aboard the ship when they entered, already strapped in a chair. Lee Ann, Penny, and Will were also strapped in their own chairs nearby, the robot stood by in his compartment. "What nerve you have being a stowaway again on this mission!"**_

_**He turned red with embarrassment. They were already out of the earth's gravity and atmosphere and well into space.**_

_**"Well, you see, um, dear lady I've grown quite accustomed to you and your...wonderful, yes, wonderful family and I have the utmost admiration for you all. You see I was an only child and so deprived of much of the basic human necessities in life...or something of that nature. I so consider your family to be my own, despite many unfortunate experiences in the past of which we all survived. I just could not bear to see my future without you all, you understand don't you?"**_

_**"You're added weight may still cause us problems, you're not being fair to us or to yourself!" Lee Ann added. "Besides, you're just as qualified as the rest of us and the others when it comes time for everyone back home to join us on Alpha Prime... you could've waited."**_

_**Will and Penny smiled at each other. Despite their mom's and Lee Ann's protests they were happy to have the man they've grown to know and love dearly, like a surrogate father or uncle, with them on their journey, the thought of probably never being able to see their friend again had them both depressed and it kind of showed in the days before they left. Now they had someone other than the Robot to debate with and occupy their time.**_

_**" Certainly not, young lady, this ship has undergone a thorough make over and has been reconditioned and strengthened and can withstand up to 200 extra pounds, I assure you, you haven't a thing to worry about!" **_

_**The look of confidence was clearly evident in his face. Lee Ann was relieved to hear those words as this would be her first travel experience in space, much different than being on Bower's Base on the moon. Dr. Smith's reputation may have preceded him but she had no other choice but to trust his judgment when it came to his mechanical aptitude.**_

_**The ladies took a few moments to calm down. Maureen bowed down as she thought of what he said ,and then realized that it wasn't his fault for his misfortunes. Her anger turned to pity and she wished she had not been so harsh.**_

_**Will spoke.**_

_**"Sir, what about your sentence of community service back in Houston? You said you were too involved in it to say farewell to us. "**_

_**"Yeah, won't you be in trouble again?" Penny asked.**_

_**"Absolutely not! You see, dear children, I was fortunate enough to have had the opportunity of speaking directly with the tribunal again and after much pleading with them to cut my sentence short, based on my good behavior and complete cooperation, they agreed to it! So, here I am!"**_

_**"You mean you're a free man again?" Will asked.**_

_**"Yes! " He answered. He held both palms together " Sweet freedom , it's going to be just splendid !"**_

_**Maureen was still baffled.**_

_**"But...Dr. Smith...you're...what I mean to say is... you were once determined to return to earth at any cost more than the rest of us were... I just..." she hesitated but was stern "I just...don't understand for the life of me what you're doing here." Her curiosity wondered if he was up to something sinister instead. Although they have accepted his apology she still in some way had her doubts.**_

_**But he remained optimistic**_

_**"Dear lady... you have my assurance of complete cooperation on my part before we reach our...new world, and we shall then relish in , let us say, utopia?"**_

_**The rest of the crew were at a loss for words.**_

_**John's voice from the upper deck's intercom speaker diverted everyone's attention**_

_**"Maureen, everyone holding their own**__**?"**_

_**She grabbed the transmitter and brought it to her lips.**_

_**"Yes dear "**_

_**"And... the good doctor?"**_

_**She looked in his direction.**_

_**"He's good, too... no complaints." **_

_**Red had followed Don's calculations exactly.**_

_**"I think it's safe to say you're all welcome to come**__**up and join us ... It's lookin' really good ...we are on our way!"**_

* * *

It was early in the afternoon.

Judy turned the dial until it resisted. A soothing tune of Twinkle ,Twinkle Little Star emerged from the small music box of the mobile wind-up infant toy that was attached to the crib in the nursery. It consisted of hanging multicolored baby angels that turned. She hummed to the lyrics. Although there was only a mattress inside she and Don loved envisioning their precious package sleeping on it.

It would be quite a while before they would move to Brevard County, Florida. Don was still intent on being the pilot of The Saticon Redemption and, along with Tom Bryce, assisting in the training of new colonists.

She went downstairs to the living room and placed a DVD in the player. It was a recording of the high school play Oklahoma! in which she starred in when she was a sophomore at Houston High School. She remembered Eddie, a senior at the time, and how he tried to get her to 'fit in'...it was a good thing she _didn't._

She pretended she was once again that innocent sixteen year old. Her mind took a trip down memory lane as she was back on that stage singing and dancing

...'Don't throw bouquets at me

Don't please my folks too much

Don't laugh at my jokes too much

People will say we're in love...

As she danced she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror and stopped.

" _Hmmm_," she mused while cocking her head to one side "I was so skinny back then, don't _quite_ think Curly would be interested in Laurey ... now with a " she rubbed her tummy " buddah belly"

She turned off the music when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Judy, it's June, honey, how is everything?"

She and her sister-in-law always talked at great lengths

"Great...yes we're both being very cautious...the paparazzi's always out for blood as you know..."

* * *

Professor Robinson sat next to his wife with his arms folded in front of him.

"Utopia?" he asked him "Dr. Smith, what brings you to believe Alpha Centauri will be even equivalent to that? Don't get me wrong, it _will _be a habitable planet but I hardly think we'll have an audience waiting when we arrive!"

"It would be nice if we did," Lee Ann added.

John continued to stare straight in his eyes, suspecting once again he had ulterior motives.

" I don't believe you've been upfront with _any_ of us, and you _still _haven't explained to me your exact purpose of being here on this ship! You've done all but answer my questions! Now I demand you stop skirting the issue!"

Dr. Smith's demeanor appeared calm and confident, which he only did at his own convenience, but still a tad nervous. He raised his head high.

" I _totally_ attest to the fact that I have been completely honest , Professor Robinson, you know very well that I am an environmental expert, also with a history in psychology, and-" He turned sheepish when he realized John was still stone-faced " Despite my... history of... _sabotage."_

"Well, you're right about that," Maureen added, exchanging glances with her husband. "You tried to kill us the first time... remember?"

He swallowed hard.

"And I have regretted that dearly, dear madam... I am a changed man and I am... quite remorseful and continue to live each day with unrelenting guilt. Upon my discovering you were soon to once again venture out into the annals of space I decided it to be in my best interest to join you. Besides.." he paused for a brief moment to look at all of them with the main focus on Will " I just could not bare the fact that we would all be separated not knowing when or if we will ever cross paths again."

John wasn't giving in so easily.

"That's all well and good, and I must say that I'm flattered you feel that way, but your presence still may pose a threat to this mission! Surely you _had_ to have realized that!"

" Indeed I _do_! I have the utmost admiration for you _all_ , true warriors of deep space venturing out into the unknown, and " He turned to the Robot " To my...dearest mechanical friend."

The Robot laughed out loud, which caused his smile to fade as if he'd just been insulted.

"Indeed!"

"Well... Dr. Smith, I must admit that the children are very happy to have you with us, and you have shown us that you _could_...be trusted, and, so far, you have lived up to our expectations of you," Maureen added.

Much to their surprise he had become a trustworthy passenger. He did not attempt to bother John or Red when they were busy and was always happy to help in the galley when not in his cabin listening to opera music, as well as the occasional game of checkers with the children. And the usual controversies with the Robot.

John took a deep breath as he continued.

"Dr. Smith...I feel it to be only fair to inform you now of something I was ordered to do from the authorities at Cape Kennedy on the day before we left earth." He paused briefly "That is...if you were to become a stow-a-way again on this mission...I was to immediately... toss you out of the airlock."

Dr. Smith's eyes widened and he cringed upon hearing those words.

" What...did you say?" he asked sheepishly "Have I not proven myself to be a responsible member of this journey?"

Everyone but John was shocked. Maureen looked at her husband

"John... you can't _mean_ that!"

Penny and Will were stunned. Lee Ann shut her eyes tightly as the thought almost made her faint.

"No," he answered " Death won't be a decision in your case...it won't be worth it and I don't want to live the rest of my life with a guilty conscience." Smith breathed a sigh of relief while clutching his chest as John continued " So... you've officially become a member of this party once again, and you're hereby ordered to abide by any and all rules according to me as I see fit, is that understood?"

Dr. Smith happily stood at attention, holding his hands together.

"Professor Robinson, may I extend a sincere and heartfelt thank you for making that decision to not send me out into the deepest and darkest unknown to meet a brutal and ghastly death " He diverted his attention to the rest of the crew "And I shall concur for the rest of you, you shall not regret this " His voice excitedly went into maximum overdrive " I promise you I will live up to my expectations, dear madam, I will teach you how to prepare Pheasant Under Glass, Duck A L' Orange and Crepe Suzette, Penny and Will and Lee Ann you and I could listen to beautiful music and play chess, and Red I will check the guidance controls if you shall ever need to sleep in any morning you wish, and I-"

John interrupted him and raised his hand.

" Um, Dr. Smith, calm down, there's no need to go on, really."

Will and Penny looked at each other and smiled.

Red put his arm around his wife as they exchanged glances. Lee Ann put her head on his shoulder and yawned.

John rose to his feet and stretched his arms in front of him, Maureen and the others soon followed. He looked at his watch and realized the time.

"Eleven twenty? It's later than we _thought_ "

Red went to speak

"I don't know what goes for the rest of you, but me and the misses here are hitting the hay"

Maureen precisely read their body language

"And I think the rest of us should follow suit "

Will eagerly looked at Red

"Hey, can I still help start the work on that communication set up tomorrow?"

"First thing after breakfast, buddy," he ruffled his hair " the sooner we get it in operation the sooner we can contact earth!"

Penny melted as the thought of hearing Robert's voice again brightened her spirits. She looked forward to the day when they can finally settle into their _own_ utopia...hopefully as man and wife.

"Oh yes! Then I'll be able to talk to Robert again!"

Will snickered and she returned to her brother a look that read

_Will Robinson shut up or else_.

John could not imagine that situation right now after just having going through the trials and tribulations of accepting Judy as an independent adult.

"Now Penny," he said smiling. "In due time , sweetheart...in due time "

Dr. Smith proceeded to leave the galley.

" Very well, now that our meeting is done I shall bid you all goodnight!" He walked to his cabin as the rest of them said goodnight to him, he slid the door open and went inside, happily looking at them again.

"Adieu." He then slid the door closed.

* * *

Rebecca gazed obsessively at her laptop on a colorful web page while resting on their living room sofa , so much involved, in fact, she was almost oblivious to the soft kiss her husband Colonel Tom Bryce placed on her cheek. He just casually shrugged his shoulders, _Let her have fun on her toy. _It was a beautiful sunny mid-morning in the apartment they shared at Dyees Air Force Base in Texas.

"...Jacob...Matthew...Daniel...Ethan..." she was researching baby names and reciting them to herself "...Emily...Madison...Ashley...Sophia...Ava..."

The turmoil and tragedy of the Saticon invasion was far behind them. The world continued to recover and rebuild.. the process was expected to take at least a year.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was counting her blessings. In the beginning of her pregnancy she had gone through an almost extremely rough period of morning sickness which necessitated hospitalization several times...she almost feared the worse. Thankfully Judy eased her mind and shared her own experience. They kept in close contact, continuing to give each other 'pregnancy' support.

Tom kept himself busy checking the list of the names of families he was certain to be training at Cape Kennedy. There were more than hundreds who signed up to travel aboard the newly christened 'Saticon Redemption.'

It was week three of him studying the list , which had caused him countless headaches, not to mention excessive brain wracking. If he wasn't still blind in his left eye it would have made the selection process much easier by now.

A soft spot on the living room wall helped him to relax. He began to mumble to himself

"Let me read this correctly... Mr. and Mrs. Frances and Jill Harrison of Fort Wayne, Indiana... ages... he thirty-six , she thirty-four, five, uh, six children...ranging in ages from two to-".

He suddenly halted

" Hey wait... that's _way_ too young!" His anger got the best of him for a moment while flipping pages, then he thought logically " Well..._maybe_ not."

It caught Rebecca's attention.

"Well, what _are_ the age requirements for children if there _is_ such a thing? Got any idea?"

"No...I mean...well-"

"Will was just ten... and _he_ withstood the travel, so..."

" So...yeah...I guess "

He attempted to rub away the tension from the back of his neck as he rested his weight on his elbow. He thought of the massive size and structure of the new ship _'That baby could almost carry three families at once_,'

"I guess...eh...I'm probably jumping the gun, huh?"

Still holding the lists he abruptly let it drop then made a fist with it and rested it comfortably on his hip. He then studied his beautiful wife. Her clearly distinct features, dark brown hair and hazel eyes continued to inebriate him .

She was back at her researching.

"No," she answered. "You're a very caring man... simply put."

He tucked the long lists securely into a clipboard, then walked into the kitchen and tossed it on the table. Having been at it since seven it was time to call it a day, not wanting to lose his patience. He poured himself a cup of coffee, then sipped it heavily while he walked back into the living room to join her on the sofa. She placed her slender legs on his lap, his hands caressed their silky smooth skin. After one last gulp he set the cup down on the table.

He had other duties on his mind...

"You're right"

She responded to his body language quite well. She sat up, threw her arms around his neck and, with her legs tucked under her, drew him close. They kissed hungrily as he twisted himself to face her. Their forehead's met when they came up for air and they exchanged numerous kisses at two second intervals. Still very much in love they cherished each moment of their marriage and were elated about the upcoming birth of their first child due August twenty-second.

"You're going to be..." she paused to kiss him " a wonderful dad "

He swiftly picked her up and pulled her towards him to straddle his lap.

"And I know..." he paused to reciprocate "you're going to make...one... _fantastic_ mom."

Their kiss intensified again, which cued him to stand up holding her in his arms. He then carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

Lee Ann went to speak which caught John's attention.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't get me wrong, John, but ... I just can't imagine being tossed out there."

Uh oh,

he thought. He knew he had to put her mind at ease as he could tell the topic of conversation regarding Smith's possible fate had her uneasy. He did not in any way want to give her the wrong impression of him, the nickname '_Zorro' _was bad enough.

"No, I wasn't going to do that, I never even gave it a thought " he spoke quietly then made sure Dr. Smith was in his cabin before continuing, much to his luck he was.

"I got a confession to make... I fibbed a little."

Everyone did a double-take.

"John Robinson, you did not," Maureen responded in a brazen manner.

"Darling, after everything we went through with him before I had to. Hey let him_...believe _it. A little white lie has _never_ hurt anyone."

"Mom...dad...do you think Dr. Smith will keep up with his good behavior ? " Penny asked. Her parents locked arms as they all proceeded to leave the galley and head to bed.

"We hope so, dear " Maureen answered "We hope so."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_February 9:13pm , Saturday Evening_**

**_She must have been all of sixteen, or at least fifteen , but she managed to get into the nightclub as the heavy make-up she wore had made her appear much older so no one seemed to notice. She wore the reddest of red lipstick which contrasted beautifully against her white skin which was blended with a perfect hint of olive and yellow undertones. She was strikingly beautiful , five foot four and one hundred and ten pounds. Her soft light brown wavy hair was just below shoulder-length. She wore a dark brown wool coat that had a peter-pan collar with three large buttons in the middle and the length went well below her knees. Black gloves, a small black purse, and a pair of two inch heeled black pumps completed her outfit. The lounge area of the club was dimly lit and there was a bar straight ahead to the left and several tables with chairs in the center. There were a few waitresses. The music flowed in the background_**

_**She was escorted by a tall handsome young man in his early twenties, with similar features. Her arm was locked around his. They were observing their surroundings and the strangers who smiled warmly at them as they passed them by made them feel very welcome.**_

_**They had gone through so much in their lives, and knew all too well of pain , heartache, and suffering. They could not control their smiles as they were happy to be where they wanted to be. Everything that evening seemed almost perfect and they now felt their lives had finally come to full fruition.**_

_**They took the table which was in the center and directly across from the bar. He helped her remove her coat, then he pulled out the chair for her to sit and she sat facing the bar. He took the chair to her left, he placed the coat over the back of his own chair. She wore a long yellow rayon dress with black polka-dots, short-sleeves with black buttons at the front with a V-style neckline and a matching black belt at the waist. The dress cascaded well below her knees**_

_**A pretty smiling face with a tall slender but curvy build and blonde hair approached them. She held a tray of used empty glasses, a pen, and a pad of paper.**_

_**"Good evening, folks, what can I get you to drink?"**_

_**The gentleman first looked at his lovely escort while he slowly held up his right index and middle fingers. She nodded 'yes'.**_

_**"Two ...coca colas ...over ice... please." **_

_**"Ok , coming right up," the waitress said as she scribbled it down on her pad before she walked away.**_

_**They continued to look around them. The place had sort of mediocre crowd for a Saturday night. Their drinks came soon and they spent the next fifteen minutes happily in conversation. It was just within a second of her looking away from him that a handsome young gentleman seated at the bar startled her. She couldn't help but notice, as he was comfortably at her eye level , that in the twenty minutes that had passed his eyes had been fixated on her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Change of Heart**

**Saturday morning, March 4,.**

The wedding date was planned for Valentine's Day 2001 with the possibility of being moved up depending on circumstances. They then are hoping to be accepted in the next selection process for training at Cape Kennedy in Florida. The Space Corps had indeed merged with the United Defense Command just as planned.

Mike Bonilla and his fiancée Joan McIntyre, along with Mikey who was now approaching 15 months old, moved into an apartment at Edward's Air Force Base. Mike supposedly was still in charge of The Saticon Redemption , although he was for sure in line to be Don's back-up pilot in case of the unexpected. Those decisions, however, had yet to be decided.

The Ship was under very heavy security on a larger than life cornfield in Nebraska. It was covered with a man-made weather resistant shelter which caused it to resemble a colossal warehouse. The ship itself was weather resistant by it's nature, the shelter was for security purposes only.

But now, after he carefully weighed everything, and with the life-changing events having recently taken place, the possibility of that had taken on a different turn.

They were enjoying Mikey's daily adventurous routine of exploring as they sat on the sofa. He trotted around the living room in his typical mischevious toddler fashion, alternating with jumping on their laps.

"Thank you!" Joan said repetitively each time he handed her one of his toys, followed by an exchange of mutual kisses. Joan has grown to love the little toddler inmeasurably. She considered it to be a blessing in disguise that she became an instant mommy given the fact that she could never have children of her own. She only wished she and Mike had met under much different circumstances...she still felt some guilt falling in love with him so soon after Sherry's untimely and tragic death. She always believed everything was for a reason and hoped that Sherry would have approved.

"Daddy's boy!" Mike said to him as his son happily handed him the TV remote "Thank you!" At that Mikey puckered his lips and his dad quickly planted a kiss,he then turned on the TV and the news of the day echoed in the room

_"...__In other news this morning, the fate of Dr. Zachary Smith may be decided by the president if he is ever returned to earth through whatever means that would be available and if at all possible. Smith was discovered on board the Jupiter 2 by pilot and Lieutenant Colonel James Miles back on February sixteenth this year when it launched from Cape Kennedy in a second_ _attempt to colonize. ..."_

Joan stopped playing and sat Mikey down on her lap as he crammed toys into his mouth. Her smile faded but they continued to listen

_"...__Smith is now once again considered as a stowaway and it is presumed that his motive is again sabotage as was first done nearly three years ago from the former Alpha Control in Houston. Alpha Control eventually ceased it's operations soon after when it was believed to be that the Space family Robinson, along with then pilot Major Don West and of course Dr. Smith himself, were killed on the Jupiter 2 during a meteor storm following it's initial voyage October 16, 1997. It is still not clear when or if his capture will ever occur as the government's hands are tied at present. There is also a possibility that the international terrorist group Aolis Umbra once again are involved as they may have deposited huge amounts of money into Smith's bank account in Switzerland in order to carry out another attempt of sabotage...Looking ahead into sports..."_

Joan hugged the toddler close to her like she would hold him forever.

"I'm just sick of the media already," she said, looking straight ahead "Don't they ever stop?"

Mike quickly took the remote from his son's hands then turned the TV off and put the remote out of his reach.

" I agree..."

He wiped the dried cereal from his son's face, much to Mikey's cajoling. The now very sleepy toddler put his head on his mommy's left shoulder. She rested her head on his and in an instant he fell asleep in her arms.

She was studying a cartoon emblem on the rear of his little jeans.

"You think they're ok, Mike?"

"Yeah...I actually think so...that family has been through hell and back , even came back home in one piece to talk about it."

"But one of their alien encounters has me worried. Do you remember their story about that intergallactic zoo keeper?"

"Uh, yeah, you mean the one who almost kidnapped Will and Penny cause he wanted to add them to his collection or something?"

She snapped her finger

"Yes!"

His face wrinkled

" I just can't imagine that scenario, being kept in a cage while soaring the galaxy, I mean this dude must've been one sick s.o.b."

She lied Mikey down on the sofa

"That has me worried, I mean, what if they come face-to-face with him again, only _this _time_..._they fall victim to his cruel intentions?"

He tilted her chin to face him.

"I don't blame you for worrying, in fact it would be kind of weird if you didn't, but never in all my years in the military have I met a more brave and heroic family. They're doing just fine "

She made herself comfortable in the crook of his arm.

" Don't forget Red and Lee Ann, they're newlyweds... right from the get-go starting their lives sacrificing their freedom for the sake of us..._all _of us on earth"

He thought for a moment

"I guess it would be the thrill of a lifetime to meet another alien race, wouldn't it?"

She looked up at him

"Yeah...kind of cool, right?"

She still could not resist worrying and he could still read it in her eyes.

" Joan, you've _got_ to think positive. That Jupiter was reinforced, and don't forget we should be hearing from them in a year or two "

Her mood suddenly brightned and she sat straight up

" You know I forgot all about that! Hey I've got an idea!"

" Which _is_?"

" I was thinking , that Mother-Ship is the biggest vessel since the Titanic, or what have you, there's _got_ to be more than enough room for the 3 of us on that , it could probably transport _more _than one family, shouldn't it? "

She waited for an answer but he hesitated

" You... _are_ going to possibly pilot that ship if Don needs you to...right?"

He was about to tell her of his own plans and prayed it wouldn't dishearten her. He had intended to tell her in the near future but figured now was just as good a time as any other.

"Well...I was going to let you know later, but "

She interrupted him with a stoic look on her face

" You were gonna let me know _what_?" She chuckled "Is it..._bad_ news?"

"No... rather _good_... depending on your opinion, that is."

She became impatient

"Mike... spit it _out_!"

" I hate to disappoint you, Joan, really, but I want to tell you to just hang in there and wait, that we _will_ get to Alpha Centauri in due time. And... that I'm highly considering..._not_ to pilot the Redemption after all if Don would ever step down. I already discussed it with his nephew Robbie last month... I'm going to tell him to offer it to him instead, when he's done with his pilot training. ...that kid's got his heart set on it."

* * *

Colleen Tomlinson McIntyre had devoted her entire Saturday morning to cleaning and rearranging the guest bed rooms, including Joan's, in the huge home she shared with her husband Jim. She also finished packing the rest of her clothes and placed them neatly into plastic totes for her to pick up on her next visit. She had finished making the bed and had neatly tucked the bed spreads under it's matress. Bright pink pillows over the headboard of Joan's bed completed the task.

She took at step back to study the results of her work and took a deep breath

It had been a little dismal, but serene and comforting, nowadays...

She thought of when her sister Maureen and the rest of her family had left Earth, also the day Joan announced she was moving in with Mike . She and Jim were not especially thrilled. Since coming to terms with their daughter's independence and her sudden engagement, given the unfortunate circumstances around it, while happy for her they still struggled with their own feelings. Joan dated many times before but had never fallen in love, and Colleen and Jim were hoping for a single man with no children. Mike was brought up in the military and was raised to be respectful of others and well-mannered.

While they knew he was well suited, and stayed in their good graces it could only be one thing, that they were having a hard time adjusting to being alone. She had no one to watch tv with or cook with anymore although Joan maintained weekly visits. To add to her pain was the deep worry about her family in space. This was their second time they said goodbye. They continued to hold on to the promise that they would all be reunited on another planet... Colleen now pondered at whether or not they had said goodbye for the last time.

She wiped a tear just in time when Jim appeared. He came from behind and embraced her in a bear hug then locked his left cheek against her right one as she snuggled against it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

She breathed deeply and placed her arms over his, both sets hugging her frame.

"Oh...I don't know darling...I guess I...miss her...and the others."

Her mind recollected to the past holidays when the West and Robinson families, with John Robinson's parents and siblings, spent Christmas week together at her house. Nearly half stayed at a local motel, due to their large boisterous families, but nonetheless it was one of the most wonderful and memorable times they've ever spent.

A picture on the shelf of her and Maureen as kids tugged at her heart.

"It was one big happy family here three months ago, remember? All the _noise_... all the _commotion..._all the _gifts..._the _eggnog _and _cookies_..."

He grinned.

"That was one big tree, it took _several_ of us men to cut it!"

"It was one of the best holiday there was...I didn't want it to end," she added.

He missed everyone, too, and his little girl. But, on the contrary, she was now an adult and needed to be on her own. He was also enlightened that he and his wife could now have some much needed privacy.

"Well.." he started to say "there's Judy and Don, and neither one is _that_ far away, they still come to visit, and then there's little Mikey..and little Rosie once in a while when we see Tony and Debbie...now 2 new babies are coming and you'll _really _have your work cut out for you then "

She smiled

"So...I guess it's not so bad " She then turned to face him and they embraced " Thanks for the pep talk...I need that sometimes, you know."

He kissed the tip of her nose then examined the room.

"You worked your butt off all morning, how 'bout lunch this afternoon?"

"Sounds di_vine_."

* * *

**Monday, March 6, 2000 8:24 am**

The Saticon Security Chief, and the members of his species, would have served five months of their one year sentence come the 16th of the month. They had been housed in the Houston County Detention Center under tight security. They had requested to be in solitary confinement for their own safety from inmates who had previously sent death threats. The Saticons were quite content in the treatment they had received, except for the fact that they were in dire need of their 'tea.' The staff had kindly attempted to fill their need by substituting regular tea but, silly as it was suggested, it was to no avail.

Attorney Richard Bryce, while talking on his cell phone with one hand and holding his briefcase with the other, cautiously made his way up the stairs of the East building section of the courthouse. He had to force his way through a small group of protestors who, since October, had been engaged in daily protests around that entrance, shouting and holding up similar placards.

_Free The Saticons!_

_End earth's frustration, support colonization_!

Once he was at the doors, phone still at his ear and continuing to converse, he glanced back and saw he had just dodged a bullet of reporters. He knew now to take the rear exit later when leaving.

"...I'll meet you at noon, today...and listen make sure you bring those documents...I'm not sure what the judge's decision will be..."

He was having an extensive conversation with a client in between exchanging 'good morning' greetings with fellow attorneys, detectives, sheriffs, secretaries, and court stenographers. He stopped at the small coffee shop on his way to the courtroom. He put down his briefcase in front of him at the counter.

"Yes, black with sugar," He said to the lady behind the counter, still talking on his cell with the phone now between his shoulder and ear."...Yeah...uh huh...oh...cool." He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out three one dollar bills, he handed them to her as he took from her hand the large steaming cup of coffee with a lid attached.

"Thank you...keep the change," he said with a grin.

His conversation ended. "Ok see ya at noon...later." He flipped the phone to close it then placed it in his jacket pocket. He picked up his briefcase with the other hand and turned around. Off in the distance he saw Don and Judy approaching him. The two men greeted each other with the typical male handshake.

"It's good to see you!" Don announced happily in his usual charismatic charm. Richard was humbled and taken back a little by the respected appearance in Don's air force blues.

"Good morning Colonel West!" He and Don gave each other a brief hug with a pat on the back. "It's great to see you, buddy!"

"Good morning Richard, it's so nice to see you again," a smiling Judy said, looking lovely as usual. Her signature blonde hair was pulled back in a hairclip. She and Richard hugged each other.

"Judy, you've never looked lovelier" he studied her changing figure "When's the big day?"

"May 22 "

He looked straight at Don as if he were the cat that just ate the canary.

"You're a busy man these days!"

Don put his arm around Judy's waist and winked at her with a grin.

"Hey, when you've got this beauty to wake up to every day it's a _pleasure_!"

The 3 began to walk towards the courtroom and spoke in a low tone to try and not draw any attention. They didn't see any reporters or photographers around...so far.

"So Don, you think I can twist his arm this time?"

Richard was refering to Judge Scranton, he was to meet with the judge, and the tribunal again, to file a request to have the Saticon Security Chief and his party released from prison as there was no reason to keep them confined. He has spent the last five months working hard for it and had been losing sleep..._and_ his patience.

"You don't even have to ask me how _I _feel," Don retorted, but respectively, as they continued to walk "You already know it" His mind then traveled back to the past "I know I'm going off-topic but I just have to get this off my chest. I should've had Smith followed the moment he walked free. I could just about _guarantee_ he never would've boarded the Jupite, if only...if _only _I could-."

Judy interjected upon seeing her husband's mood starting to change.

"Don" She gave him that 'look'and he knew not to go any further.

"Sorry, Judy "

"Uh oh, we've got company," Richard added.

At that very moment they were hounded by photographers and reporters. A young woman reporter with a mic approached Judy which forced Don to draw her closer to his side. Judy kept her composure and was kind as usual.

"Mrs. West if you don't mind me asking when is your baby due?"

"In late May "

"And have you and Don decided on a name yet?"

"No, not yet, thank you."

"And what are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"

"We'd be happy with either one."

The reporter now turned her mic to Don.

"Colonel West will you really be the pilot for the Redemption amidst rumours that you'll be dropping out?"

" That has yet to be determined , and just for the record they don't call them rumors for nothing now, do they?"

They showed no mercy as lights and cameras flashed at the trio's every move. Security quickly came by and led them in the courtroom and closed the door.

Richard loosened a button from his shirt.

"Whew! Glad _that _circus is over!"

A sheriff came by and made sure they were not harmed. He stood by while Judy took a seat in the public seating area in the front then left.

Judge Scranton appeared and took his bench. Don stood next to Richard in front of him.

He looked straight at Don and Judy.

"Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. West, and attorney Bryce," he said "Good morning."

In a good mood today, so far so good,

Richard thought.

"Good morning, your honor," they both answered back, almost simutaneously.

Just then a second sheriff came into the courtroom from one of the doors behind the bench. He asked permission to speak with the judge himself. He took a step up on the bench and motioned for him to come closer to him so he could hear, when the Sheriff was done he took a step back down and left the courtroom.

The judge now had a different look all over _him_self. He cleared his throat before he addressed Don, Richard, and the Tribunal.

"Well...this certainly is not how I wanted to begin my day, But...it sure makes this decision a hell of a lot easier, with all due respect to everyone present...I've just been informed...that the Saticons are all dead."

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Tarnished plans, unusual behaviors, and a surprise guest**

**The Office of The Houston Herald, 10:00am**

_Did The Government Play A Role In The Saticon Death's ? by Rebecca Bryce...March 20,2000 _

_It is almost now a given, based on the outcry of public support, that there will be an open investigation as to why the Saticon's lives were profoundly cut short. One may not wonder what Lieutenant Colonel Don West's thoughts are at this time, but in my honest opinion I believe his involvement would be instrumental._

_According to the tabloids, the prison authorities and staff seemed to be nonchalant about their deaths, which would raise suspicion, although they vehemently denied that they were in contact with them at the time._

_We all had the utmost confidence that The Saticon's sentences_, _with the help of Attorney Richard Bryce and Lt Colonel West, would've been shortened, and with good reason. Why continue to prolong an unnecessary punishment when they fully cooperated with authorities from the get-go? Why when they previously offered us their only means of transportation back to their home planet in order to assist in our mission? It is a fact that the Saticons had indeed become our allies and their most recent actions have made them trustworthy of us, and likewise..._

_And it seems to me our government has been less than willing to lend a sympathetic ear..._

_If the truth is ever proven that the Saticon aliens were indeed murdered, and a cover-up involved, the one's with knowledge of the truth are forced to live with a guilty conscience while they continue to sow the seeds of evil and deceit..._

She had just proofread her story on her computer while seated at her desk when suddenly she was overwhelmed by heavy smoke. She tried to reduce it's volume by waving her hand as she coughed. The young female, Lexi, who sat next to her, didn't realize her mistake until then.

"Oh...sorry 'bout that, here, I'll put it out "

She reached for her ashtray but Rebecca stopped her, then went to give a nasty reply but thought better of it, not wanting a reputation of a condenscending bitch.

"No," she replied calmly as she took a sip from her water bottle "Just...try not to do that around me if that's at all possible ?"

Another co-worker, Elvira, walked over and interjected

"Better yet you're _supposed_ to be in the smoking room " She drew herself closer "She's in... very _delicate_ condition " she raised her eyebrow " ...you know what I mean ?"

Lexi's got the hint .

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry " just as fast as she lit the stick she put it out " I'll go right now "

Elvira wasn't about to give her a break.

"We have to adhere by the rules...smoking breaks are in the smoking room only "

" I apologize, Rebecca "

"Not a sin "

Embarassed, she walked away in a hurry.

Elvira shook her head as she pushed buttons on the copier machine.

"Where on earth do they get these scatterbrains from, anyway?"

"You got me," Rebecca answered, closing the cap on her bottle and placing it on her desk.

She then lifted the heavy flap on the top of the copier and continued.

"On second thought... maybe she's _not_ from earth."

They laughed as Rebecca stood up to stretch.

" I never did smoke in my life... my mom used to and I _hated_ it "

Elvira was aware of Maggie Walter's history.

"Cigarettes were probably an escape from her many problems "

"It certainly didn't _kill _her, that's for sure. I'm wondering now if she actually _lived _by the sword...cause she sure as hell _died_ by it. "

Elvira, a local divorced forty year old woman, was an editor at the Houston Herald, and the two had been close pals in the five years that they've worked together

"Hey, wouldn't it be just peachy if the government put a ban on smoking in the workplace?"

"Yeah, wishful thinking, but it'll _probably_ start a worldwide massacre."

She gathered some papers to have copies made.

"Be thankful you're going out on leave soon, I'm fixin' to have this area cleaned from top to bottom."

Rebecca smiled in response but had something else on her mind. She sat back down in her swivel chair at her desk and hit the 'send' button on her computer.

Elvira took heed

"You feelin' alright, honey? Sometimes you surprise me "

"_Damn_! I would've killed for that interview! But _now_...it's only a pipedream...I guess my fifteen minutes of imaginary fame went _poof_ ...in a puff of smoke!"

" Somehow I don't think your hubby would've allowed that, but you would've got top billing, _oh_, I can just _read_ the headlines... ' inside the mind of an alien' !"

" Elvie how long have you known me?"

" Don't you mean how _well_ ? "

" You know I'm _driven_!"

She was taken back a bit by her aggressiveness

"Can't argue that"

Rebecca stared down at the picture she was drawing of the Jupiter 2 on a scrap paper.

" I feel like I missed out on the biggest career boost of my life."

"Thing's happen for a reason "

" I suppose you're right"

"Baby girl, you can't dwell on the past" Elvira changed the topic " On a different note I recall when you were bedridden with that nasty morning sickness. I worried like heck."

"Everyone was so supportive...I was pleasantly surprised."

She took the seat next to her.

"Something else is bothering you..._isn't_ it ?"

She pushed the scrap paper aside.

" Do you think... Tom will ever be able to see normally again? "

" It's in the lord's hands, and you know you two are always in my prayers"

" Just pray hard that he's able to see our baby when it's born. "

* * *

" It's beautiful, girls... I'll set it here"

Susan Bowers placed the 11x14 portrait on the fireplace mantel. Her heart grew heavy as she fought back tears upon gazing at who was in the photo...her husband Frank along with the Robinsons. It was taken October 16, 1997 at Alpha Control.

At the perserverance of her children, and with their help, Susan decided to spend the day storing away his belongings. It wasn't a reason to forget him but rather to simply move forward with their lives. She had put off the task for too long.

Juliann Flores walked past her with 2 boxes filled with clothes and old keepsakes.

" Mom, these are the last ones "

Before heading for the basement she stopped and put the boxes down to finally catch a breather, then joined her mom at the fireplace to look at the photo she had developed.

They had a moment of silence to reminisce of the man who changed the world. Juliann placed her hand on her mom's shoulder.

A blonde petite young woman appeared

"Hey... nice job, sis "

"Thanks, Patti "

They stood in unison, the two Bowers girls on either side of their mom. A brief moment passed before Juliann spoke through her falling tears.

"I miss him _so _much"

Susan wrapped her arms around them.

"Taken away too soon, " she sniffled "...just too soon"

* * *

Lee Ann Mile's field of expertise was in communications and her company was Nadera Satellites located in Amarillo, Texas. She would be in charge of the communication system on her laptop computer while the men would be in charge of constructing it. The task was not going to be as simplified as they had hoped, as they learned it would be a delicate procedure involving precision instruments. Thanks to Lee Ann's assertiveness, Nadera was chosen to be the communications provider for the UDC Space Corps.

Red and John sat at the controls making some adjustments as usual while Lee Ann was on the computer laying the groundwork for the up and coming job ahead of her. John looked out at the viewport...the bright cluster of stars blended into dark space was fascinating. He wondered if he would ever see it again.

"Looking great," he said.

They were interrupted by a smiling Maureen as she ascended from the elevator.

"Gentlemen...and ladies, I'm happy to announce that dinner is served."

Red turned to face her

"Oh_,_ it _is_ that time. What's cookin'?"

"A surprise...courtesy of chef Smith himself, and frankly, I think it smells _delicious_!"

John smiled and lit up.

"Well, I for one am _starving_!" He quickly stood up and addressed the young newlyweds "Ready kids?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Lee Ann replied.

Maureen looked slightly deluded

"The strangest thing, though "

"What is it?" John asked as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, right after Dr. Smith was finished preparing dinner, he went straight to his room for the night."

John raised his eyebrow.

"_Hmm_...was he feeling well?"

"I asked him that and he said yes."

"Maybe he's just tired?" Lee Ann asked.

John shrugged his shoulders. Red looked at it differently

"With _his_ appetite? I thought we'd be near high and dry by now "

Maureen chuckled as the four walked towards the elevator.

"Come, the children are waiting."

* * *

_Judy and Don walked slowly towards the remains of the Jupiter 2, now a derelict inundated with vegetation. The environment was desolate. Where there was once a healthy hydroponic garden was nothing but a withered mass of dried brown leaves floating on top of stagnated water. The tables and chairs were rusted and deteriorated. _

_They saw their daughter's grave._

_June West...born 1999_

_They walked towards it when suddenly a slender teenaged girl, dressed in a flowing white gown, ascended from the grave. She had long black hair and milky white skin with olive undertones and eyes as deep blue as Judy's._

_"Mom...dad...why? Why did you leave me here?"_

_"We're sorry, June..." Don answered._

_"We thought you died, sweetie," Judy said. "We thought you left us."_

_"We've come to take you home," Don said._

_"I didn't die...you buried me alive! Go away from this planet and leave me alone! Go away! I hate you!"_

_It was two in the morning._

Judy sat straight up in bed, her heart racing. She looked around to collect her thoughts , then immediately at Don...he never flinched. She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't jolted out of a sound sleep again. They had visited Dr. Norton's a week ago for her regular prenatal check-up and Don made him aware of her nightmares. The Dr. attributed it to fluctuating hormone levels and just facing the prospect of first-time motherhood, along with Post-traumatic Stress Syndrome from events she experienced over the last four years. To help her through he gave her a month's supply of 2.5 mg Klonopin to take _only _when she anticipated any nightmares and a recommendation to a therapist at her leisure. She found it did help some.

She slowly threw her legs to the side of the bed...that's when the silence flowed...and so did her tears. The dream was so vivid, she wondered how their daughter would've looked as a teen-as beautiful as the one in the dream? Or one with blonde hair and hazel eyes? To add to her list was mourning the untimely death of the alien that had risked his life to save hers, that was the Saticon Chief. She now felt slight guilt that her life was spared and in the end his was not. It was always her nature to be caring and forgiving.

Last but not least she missed her family and happily recollected back on Priplanis when her mom would join her if she got up during the night with her pregnancy sickness. Maureen would make for her a special tea from herbs grown in the hydroponic garden to soothe her stomach. It didn't help much, it was the sentimental thought that went into it.

The baby kicked her ribs, as if trying to convey a message. Breaking a weak smile she looked towards the ceiling.

'_June...I know you're happier in heaven...and you will never be forgotten...' _she thought.

* * *

The Jupiter was on auto-pilot and the Robot on night patrol. The crew were all in bed for the night except Maureen. John was reading a book in bed as he waited for her. She said goodnight to Lee Ann and Red through their closed door then made a check of the children... they were asleep. Penny was holding a photo of her and Robert taken back in December at Christmas time. She smiled warmly, '_my they're growing so fast_'

Her concern had the best of her and she wasn't going to let it rest. She called from outside of his door

"Dr. Smith...are you alright?"

"Yes, uh, dear lady, Do come in."

He was sitting up in bed wearing his striped nightshirt with the matching cap. His hands were folded in front of him and he was in good spirits.

"How delightful to see you, the pleasure is always mine, be my guest _and _be seated " She sat down in the chair next to his bed and he continued " Now, what seems to be the meaning of this unexpected visit? Is there something troubling you?"

"Dr. Smith, you had me a...little worried, when you made that marvelous dinner you...didn't stay to join us. I'm just...making sure there's...nothing wrong."

"How very thoughtful of you, and I must say I am profoundly humbled to say the least. But I assure you, you need not worry about me...I'm _quite_ contented."

"Yes...but...you barely touched _any_ food all day, and...I'm...forgive me, Dr. Smith for my insistence, but you know my primary role on this ship is to tend to the basic needs of _everyone, _not just my own family. And the Dr. Smith I've grown to know would _never_ retire for the night without any sustenance or...doing some kind of a project."

"Mrs. Robinson, one of my habits has never quite been to...burn the midnight oil, or something of that nature, no one should know that more than you."

"Well then...I guess there's no use in me continuing to...ask you...and...you do _look_ well, in fact _very _well, much to my surprise."

His up-beat attitude was all she needed to see.

"I assure you once again, madam, that I am perfectly fine."

"Then it's set " She stood up and headed for the door "With that I'll say goodnight, sir, and have a good night's sleep, and remember, there's food left over and I kept it out for you."

"My sincerest appreciation, dear lady, and I bid you good night."

She went to her cabin and climbed in bed next to John.

"Well," he said after he closed the book and placed it on the shelf next to him "How'd it go?"

" He's perfectly fine."

"That man never ceases to amaze me."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at 3 am, in a grunge nightclub somewhere on the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts**

Music filled the air. The crowd in the huge establishment was fitting for the size of the place and for an early Sunday morning in the Club D.O.A. Drunken patrons bumped into each other on the dance floor and the DJ played back to back songs.

A more than average joe type man, age 30 to 35, sat at the bar alone. He had been there since all of 8 p.m. the previous evening looking for his princess. He had been studying everyone while consuming more than his share of cocktails, one about every hour on the hour.

He became dizzy and contemplated calling it a night but sucked it up. He pushed his empty glass forward but the bartender put his hand up.

"Greg! You tryin' to get bagged or _what_?"

He was embarrassed

"Nah "

"I'm cuttin' you off, you been drinking like a bastard since you got here!"

He knew the bartender well enough not to push his limit. Within a minute he noticed a young female eyeballing him from across the bar. She pulled the front of her top down just enough to bare a tad of her breast. She was cute at the very most, with short dark hair. She called the bartender

"Excuse me !" He walked over to her and she whispered something in his ear, due in part to the loudness. He glanced over at Greg, then back at her and nodded his head 'no'. In the blink of an eye she got up from her barstool and made her way over.

"Hi!"

He turned to his left to face her.

"Good morning. What brings you out to this crazy place?"

"Hmmm...I was just gonna ask you that _same _question " she extended her hand " My name's Madison"

He followed suit and they shook hands

" Greg...nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"I'm sorry...can't buy you any drinks...Bob cut me off "

She herself needed to be cut off as well as at that moment she stumbled and he caught her at the waist "Whoa! You alright?"

She embraced him with no reservations

"_Oooh_, you're just my type...strong and silent!"

She caught him off-guard by kissing him hard not _on_ but _in_ his mouth, then sucked his neck after they broke away

"Mmm" he mumbled "You don't waste any time do you?"

A red-haired woman came over.

"Maddie, it's really late and we should be leaving "

Maddie continued to devour him with neck kisses until he tapped her.

"Your friend's here"

Madison stopped to look but had a firm grip on his body

"Oh, sorry hon "

He shook hands with the red-haired female

"I'm Laurie, pleased to meet you."

"Greg...same here, are you two, um, together?"

Laurie looked at her watch.

"Yes " she looked at her watch and seemed irritated at her friend " Maddie it's after three, we _really_ should be leaving "

"I finally met a man tonight and you wanna _leave_?"

The dance floor crowd began to dissipate slowly. A few seconds of silence filled the air, then a popular song played.

_Breathe In_

_Breathe Out_

_Breathe In_

_Breathe Out_...

Despite being legally drunk Greg thought with a clear conscience

" Listen to your friend, honey, they wanna close up "

Madison reached in her purse and pulled out a business card that read _Siegel and Associates, Inc. Madison Kaczynski, Litigation._

"Call me."

He placed the card in the front pocket of his shirt.

"I'll do that," he lied.

Just then all eyes were on a young woman who suddenly appeared on the dance floor directly in front of them which caused a sudden commotion of explicit and vulgar remarks. She was perfect in every detail, five foot six , tanned, long flowing blonde hair, and a face so beautiful it was hypnotizing. She wore a spandex green mini dress that allowed ample cleavage to be exposed. She stook in a pair of five inch heels.

She began to gyrate to the beat of the music, swaying her hips and encircling the air with her arms as if she were in a ritual dance.

It didn't take a minute for Greg to forget about the woman who tried to seduce him at the bar as his eyes were now glued on the blonde. Madison snickered

"Where'd _she_ come from?"

" I'm about to find _out _!"

He made his way to the dance floor.

"Hey come back here!" Madison called out but he ignored her.

Laurie pulled on her friend's arm.

"_Forget_ him, he's a drunken pig anyway, let's _go_!" They left through the exit door .

Greg was now face to face with the gorgeous woman who now locked eyes with him and continued to gyrate while the music flowed.

_Tied to a wheel,_

_Our fingers got to feel_

_Bleeding through a tourniquet smile..._

"Hey, baby" he tried to mimic her moves to please her, having no idea what he was doing "I'm Greg...what's _your_ name?"

She smiled and put her arms around his neck which prompted him to grab her waist. She now had him following her lead back and forth to the music.

_Spinning on a whim, a slide to the right..._

"Jessica" she replied "But you can call me...Jessie." She backed away a bit to continue her ritual like dance while he stood and watched. She wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Would you like to come home with me...Greg?"

She didn't have to ask twice. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, he tried to kiss her but she resisted, only teasing him instead. His arousal intensified.

"Let's leave this place."

They left and walked to his car, a black 1998 Nissan Sentra, got in and drove away, amidst the foul language in the background.

He wanted more info

"So...you from here?"

She sat confidently with her legs crossed as they drove several blocks pass the club.

"Right here," she said as she pointed to a two-story house on the left.

He pulled up in the driveway in front of a closed garage. He noticed it was dark downstairs, but upstairs lights were on.

"You're even closer than I thought!" he said.

They got out of the car and walked to the porch. They made their way up the stairs to the small empty apartment, with the exception of a full bed in one room.

He felt a wave of dizziness overpower him as she guided him into the bedroom and motioned for him to lie down. She climbed on top to straddle his lap. His sexual tension rose to full crescendo as he sat up and tried again to kiss her but she resisted

"No ...not yet" she whispered

"Whatever...you say"

She ran her fingers up and down his body then stood up

"Please... remove your... clothing"

"No sooner said than done!"

He literally knocked himself unconscious getting naked. He then forced her down on the bed, his hands pinned hers on the mattress. She had amazingly piercing, almost neon, green eyes

"You're so beautiful,"

But he was far too inebriated to notice her strength as she threw him down on his back in one shot and straddled him again. He looked up and now his eyes opened wide.

"What the-"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**From Boys To Men**

**Late March, 2000**

The ambitious First Class Airman lied stretched out on his bed in his dorm one Saturday afternoon. He was reading _Understanding Space _that he had his nose in for the past two weeks. It amazed everyone how quickly his attitude about being an astronaut had intesified since the earth invasion. He entered The Academy in 1998 at the age of seventeen under the ROTC program which he will complete by the end of the summer and excelled in all areas of basic cadet training, which was no surprise to his family, and was intent on following his dreams of one day piloting The Redemption to Alpha Prime. It just happened that during a tour of the ship a few months ago, with a few of his fellow airmen and his Uncle, he studied the geography of the inside and was totally fascinated with the alien technology. Until now it was something he and many of his boy pals only dreamt about.

It seemed like Dèjà vu... like his Uncle Don he was quite the charmer by the female cadets and staff although he was totally oblivious to it as winning a beauty contest was not on his priority list. Now, at the age of nineteen, Robert "Robbie" Nowak was no longer the cute and scrawny kid of five eleven and one seventy-five pounds. He was now a powerfully built young man of six one and gained a much needed ten pounds and was expected to grow taller in the coming years. The full head of wavy dark brown hair was now close-cropped in perfect military style.

He decided to take a moment to think about Penny Robinson, the beautiful articulate teen who even more inspired his interest in space exploration. Although he had been casually dating another girl his age, there was something special about Penny... she was mature beyond her teen years, family oriented, caring and compassionate. He remembered her warm galvanic smile, and the great impression she left on him was unprecedented. He was bothered not knowing how she was adjusting to being in space again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Evening of December 11, 1999, Christmas Social Party at The Academy**

**It was the Saturday preceding their two and a half week holiday break and the cadets, and other military faculty , celebrated by throwing a 'farewell' social, all in civilian attire. Robert invited his Uncle Don, Aunt Judy, and Penny.**

**Holiday music and top forty hits filled the air as the three arrived early in the evening. Don looked around him. Nearly ten year's ago it was like his second home and he recalled the social events he attended. It was bittersweet. **

**" Do I remember the fun we used to have here,"**

**Judy admired the decor**

**"Beautiful place"**

**Penny searched for Robert and spotted him immediately with his group.**

**"Hey look, I found him!"**

**He was in deep conversation with his friends, laughing and throwing kind insults at each other, typical of boys and men. Robert's peripheral vision spotted her... and his heart melted. With her waist-length chocolate brown hair down and dressed in a white turtleneck and jeans she looked older than her 14 years. They walked over to greet them**

**"Glad you guys can make it ! " he announced. Penny was in her shining glory**

**" Robert!"**

**He opened his arms and she walked right in, he towered over the pint sized teen and they savored the brief moment. He kissed her forehead then held her hands at arm's length.**

**"It's great to see you ! " Penny exclaimed.**

**"Same here! "**

**Judy couldn't resist gently grabbing his face with both her hands...he reminded her so much of a younger Don**

**"****_You_****... are growing up ****_so_**** fast " she planted a quick a kiss right on the lips "mm****_uah_**** ! how are you? And how's your family ?"**

**He smiled, though now embarrassed.**

**" Great, Aunt Judy, thanks"**

**Don extended his palms up in his joking mannerism**

**"Where's ****_mine _****?"**

**"I aint hugging ****_you _****" Robert joked, then put his hand up to 'high five', Don followed his lead but ****_his_**** hand was quicker**

**"Get over here!" he pulled him in a hug anyway "How ya doing kid?"**

**He turned red as they broke away**

**"Couldn't be better, Uncle Donnie" He introduced them to his roommates Aaron and Chad , they all exchanged greetings and complimented one another.**

**Penny looked forward to a great night with the young crowd**.** She marveled but her smile faded a bit when her eye caught a beautiful blonde young woman at the beverage area who had been watching her the whole time. She was tall, slender build, wearing a black party dress and matching pumps.**

**She felt intimidated, but certainly not stupid.**

**Chad boasted about Robert's good looks being the reason for all the female attention.**

**Don responded**

**"Just don't let it go to your head ! Education first, fun and games later! "**

**"We're keeping him in line, though !" Chad added.**

**Don and Judy sat at their table. Robert held out Penny's chair for her when suddenly the blonde appeared next to him, as if he were a magnet.**

**" Sweetie, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends ?"**

**Her smile seemed fake. Robert was caught off-guard and had to endure yet another unplanned embarrassing moment**

**"Um... folks? This is Airman Cathy Kozub."**

**Don recognized the last name, then her looks ringed a bell in his head...a bell also ringed in ****_her_**** head**

**" Hey...aren't you... Major Don West?"**

**'****_Uh oh_****, he thought as Judy gave him that familiar 'evil' eye.**

**" Make that ****_Lieutenant Colonel _****? And how do you know my husband ? "**

**Cathy jumped back, unaware of her manners**

**"****_Oh _****! I'm sorry "**

**Don realized he had to act fast**

**"Judy, this is...Lynn O'Hara's niece. I met her and her family when I was in Boston, Um, Cathy, this is my wife Judy Robinson West "**

**Warning signals went off in her head. This was the last thing she needed to be reminded of, that awful period four year's ago when she sunk into unfathomable depression.**

**" Nice to meet you Judy, my apologies again " she tapped herself on the head as she rolled her eyes up " ****_blonde_**** moment, you ****_know_****? "**

**" I ****_wouldn't_**** have guessed" she grinned**

**Being the gracious daughter her parents raised her to be, Penny reached out to shake her hand, amidst feeling as if though she had just been slapped in the face**

**" Hi, I'm Penny "**

**" Nice to meet you, too!" she answered, then turned back to Don " And thank you for being so supportive of me and my family, I'll tell them you said hi !"**

**He wanted to sink into the floor...**

**" Well I'm just...I'm glad they're doing well "**

**Cathy then turned the spotlight on Judy and Penny**

**"****_So_****... I ****_finally_**** meet the Robinson girls, I just gotta say I ****_love_**** reading about you and your family in the tabloids! " **

**Though being as kind and respectful as they were, the Robinson girls had no qualms about turning the opposite when it came to defending their loved ones.**

**" How ****_flattering_**** !" Penny retorted " But you know you shouldn't believe ****_everything_**** you read about us, most of it's just a bunch of gossip anyway"**

**Cathy's tone was starting to change**

**"****_True_****...but when you think about all the money being spent to ****_send_**** a family into space to ****_begin_**** with -"**

**"Of which we ****_survived_****" Judy intervened**

"**_Also_**** true...but why would the government again revitalize a program that only bombed the ****_first_**** time around ?"**

**"Everyone knows the answer to ****_that _****! "**

**Cathy stood with her arms folded**

**"Global warming, supposedly they say, will be the end of mankind yet earth ****_still_**** stands. Put that same money for it's intended purpose, save the ****_planet _****,otherwise what a waste!"**

**Judy's blood was boiling as she stood, Don followed suit wanting to add his two cents but thought better of it. Judy could instantly turn into a wolf-in-sheep's clothing.**

**" Well it's ****_not_**** a waste! Have you paid any attention to the reports over the years? Global warming is very real, colonization will ****_save_**** mankind, not ****_destroy_**** it !"**

**" I'll ****_believe_**** it when I ****_see_**** it !"**

**" Well, if that's the way you feel you can just stay right in your home when it sinks into the ocean, then you can drown ****_happily_**** ever after !"**

**Cathy put her hands on her hips.**

**"How... ****_dare_**** you insult me ?"**

**"I just ****_did _****!"**

**Robert and his uncle each stood between them before a cat fight reared its ugly head. Penny could no longer hold back her tears and ran towards the restroom.**

**" Ladies****_...please_****" Don said with hands up, "Cathy you started this whole free-for-all, I think it be best if you left our table...****_now_**** "**

**"Excuse me, hon" Judy said as she grabbed her purse and followed behind her sister. Cathy then grabbed Robert's hand and tried to pull him**

**" Fine! Come on, we don't need ****_this! "_**

**Robert unrestrained himself**

**"Wait a minute! You ****_insult_**** my family and you want me to side with ****_you _****? You need to apologize to them !"**

**Don tapped him on the shoulder and, with his head pointing in the rear direction, signaled to him they needed to talk in private.**

**" Come with me "**

**Judy dabbed tears from her sister's face**.

"**Penny don't cry. Mom and dad said people like that are totally unadulterated and have no purpose in life other than bringing people down. And neither one is worth it ****_anyway_****""**

**"Judy he never even ****_told _****me he had a girlfriend ! I've never been so hurt in my life!"**

**Judy hugged her,**

**"Don't you dare cry ! Who knows ? Maybe Robert can explain?"**

**They broke away and she looked her in the eye. Penny then felt like an idiot**

**"I guess I'm overreacting...aren't I. He has a right to have a girlfriend if that's what he wants "**

**" He has ****_no_**** right to make my baby sister ****_cry_****! Listen Penny...you still have a lot to learn about boys, you're very young right now and I know it's hard to understand, remember... I was once there, too. And if for some reason he's not the guy for you? Guess what? There will be plenty other cute guys to chose from on Alpha Prime" she lifted her chin " and you'll thank me...ok?"**

**Penny broke a smile and nodded.**

**They were in the men's room having that 'talk'**

**"... I'm telling you she is ****_not_**** my girlfriend, you don't even know the story !"**

**" Ok...then what ****_is_**** the story? "**

**"Cathy has been after me since tenth grade. At the very most we double dated, just ****_friends _****, now she thinks she's gonna ****_marry _****me! You ****_know_**** my first priority is the Space Corps when I'm out of here !"**

**He mingled a bit before answering**

**" Listen... Penny's fast becoming an adult, now... ****_you_**** asked her to promise to wait for you and I know she will"**

**" And I'll ask her again "**

**" Play your cards right and you won't look back"**

**" I confide in you like my own dad, I would've told you already if something went on."**

**"Good, and an apology is expected from that bogus floozy "**

**Cathy had been pacing outside when the two men emerged.**

**"Well, it's about time !"**

**Robert gently grabbed her by her arm and began to walk towards the door, talking between clenched teeth**

**" You've got some explaining to do !"**

**"What is it?" she asked.**

**Don returned to the table where Penny and Judy were enjoying non-alcoholic drinks. A mug of draft beer was in front of him**

**"Just what the doctor ordered !"**

**" I take it everything went well?" Judy asked**

**" Let me tell you about it "**

**Robert and Cathy were outside where the argument had been heated**

**"...I thought I meant something to you, Robert, so what are you saying, that we're done?"**

**They've had this discussion too many times**

**" This has really gotten old ! For the last time you are ****_not_**** in my future...got it?"**

**"Yeah I ****_get_**** it! So Penny ****_is_**** ? She's a ****_child_**** for god's sake ! ****_Humph _****! wouldn't want to be in her shoes**

**_anyway_****, flying across the galaxy with the rest of her squeaky clean group, looking for a paradise planet that doesn't even exist !"**

**" Can ****_you _****do any better?"**

**"Rob... for god's sake...they're not the ****_only _****family on earth."**

**"I'm privileged to call them ****_my_**** family. And that child has twice as much class at ****_her_**** age than you ever will at ****_yours_**** "**

**It wasn't long before Robert returned... ****_alone_**

**"Judy...Penny...I want to apologize for that, I don't know what's wrong with her, she reads into the media too much I guess "**

**Judy placed a hand over his**

**" ****_She_**** should be doing that, not you! " she pushed his drink over "_Here_, enjoy a mudslide !"**

**" Relax, ****_you're_**** not on the shit list " Don added " by the way where is she ?"**

**He shrugged his shoulder as he sipped**

**"Who knows "**

**Penny felt much better**

**"She just seems so ****_shallow_**** "**

**A popular tune played**

_**I swear, by the moon**_

_**and the stars in the sky**_

**"Oh, I love this song!" Penny shouted.**

_**And I swear, like a shadow**_

_**that's by your side**_

**He stood and reached for her hand**

**"May I have this dance Miss Robinson?"**

**She had the biggest smile yet as she looked over at Judy and Don, who nodded, then the two made their way on the dance floor. They began to sway back and forth to the beat of the music... it was the closest they would ever be for a long time to come and they respectfully took advantage of an inopportune moment.**

**Her head reached just a tad below his arm. He looked** **down at her**

**"Your eyes look only a ****_hint _****of brown"**

**" They're mostly hazel "**

**"And they still called you the 'brown-eyed girl ?"**

**"They had these cute names for all of us "**

**Judy nestled in Don's arms as they watched**

**" I'm gonna miss her so much " Judy said, trying not to show her emotions**

**"Yeah, me too "**

**She had an idea as she reached in her purse and pulled out her digital camera**

**" Great time to take a picture!"**

**"They ****_do _****look good together. Robbie said he was attracted to her the minute he first saw her "**

**She looked at him**

**" Much like us "**

**He smiled, then kissed her lips, she put her head on his shoulder.**

_**'Cause as the time turns the page,**_

_**My love won't age at all**_

_**And I swear**_

_**By the moon and the stars in the sky...**_

**"Gosh Penny, you're so beautiful "**

"**And you're such a gentleman "**

**" Sometimes I just...wish you were my age "**

**" And ? "**

**" I'd pick you up and carry you off in the sunset "**

**When they stopped dancing she kissed him on the cheek, at that second a camera flashed. Judy had snapped a piece of history.**

"Wake up, homie!"

The voice startled him back to reality ... he opened his eyes to see it was his roomate Aaron Thompson "Get the hell out of that book!" Aaron looked out the window of their second floor dorm "You've _got _to come down and see this! We're on national tv!"

Robert did not budge.

"What is it, some April fool's joke?"

Aaron snatched the book from his hands.

"Dude, I'm serious! "

"Alright !" Robert said as he sat up to look at the view from the window. An influx of cadets and staff had gathered on the grounds of the front entrance of the academy. There were local tv news stations also .

Chad Jackson came running in from down the hall.

"What's going on?"

Robert threw on his boots.

"Come on, let go."

They went outside and immediately looked up. The sight in the sky of an odd-shaped aircraft over nine hundred feet above ground level was surreal.

The camera operator was preparing to record his video footage

"... at five, four, three, two, one"

The young female reporter held her mic to her lips.

"We're here live at the Air Force academy in Colorodo Springs , and it is _not _an April fool's joke, where a strange aircraft is seen hovering overhead," she looked up in the same direction as the camera which was towards the sky " you can see right now we're trying to zero in on it, it's not known how long it has been suspended in the sky but it's dormant at this point. Sources tell us they intend to investigate, but they will use extreme caution. The ship is on a high alert watch to see if anything falls from it, such as something similar to the black-out machines. It's also not determined if this is just an airforce special operations craft or a new fighter stealth jet being tested. A remote possibility is that it could be a UFO , but sources say that has not been confirmed, so..."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Ob/Gyn office at Edwards Air Force Base...**

He discreetly wiped a tear from his face.

"That's the most beautiful sound in the world!"

Don was totally enraptured upon hearing his unborn baby's heartbeat on the fetal doppler... he would not soon forget. Judy was in for her weekly prenatal check-up and was about to have an ultrasound done to determine their baby's sex...they prayed the timing was right.

A female tech used a wand-like instrument to glide across Judy's belly.

" In less than a minute we're gonna find out what your little guy or little girl is up to in there ! Are you ready?''

They looked at each other and smiled, Don kissed her palm and gazed in her eyes.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Here goes "

A blurred black and white image appeared on the monitor screen, consisting of tiny limbs and a head which were moving freely. Judy detected it's little face immediately

" Oh my god " she muttered softly as she choked back tears "Don, look "

He beamed with pride

"Fascinating... I can't take my eyes away "

The tech snapped four pictures from the computer keyboard and pointed out specific body parts.

The tiny legs were spread-eagle... male sex organs could clearly be distinguished.

Judy gasped

"It's a boy?"

" It's a boy ! Congratulations to you both!"

* * *

The strange aircraft stood still while people continued to look, waiting and wondering about it's next move.

"Where do you suppose it came from?" Robert asked

"I don't know, man, but one thing's for sure," Aaron replied "If that's an alien ship I'm out of here. I got my family to protect back home!"

Some of the male students made smart-alecky remarks.

"Blow it up!"

"It's the star ship enterprise!"

"Here, take _me_!"

"It's a _hoax_!"

The thought of the Jupiter 2 coming back enlightened Robert but it beared no similarities to the flying saucer shaped vehicle _'no, It couldn't be, _he thought.

Then, as fast as it appeared it was gone...like it had been absorbed by the clouds.

The academy's superiors ordered everyone back in the building , Robert and his two buddies headed back in, that's when he heard a familiar male voice in the distance echo a remark.

"The _Robinsons_ sent 'em!"

He knew who said it and turned to his right at his would-be rival. Despite Robert's efforts to get along, Senior Airman Dylan White had a dislike for him since he entered the academy. He wasn't sure but he strongly attributed it to his fan base, that and his family, also including his relationship with the Robinsons. Dylan's parents had been strong opponents of colonization over the years...it obviously had 'rubbed off' on their son.

He went towards Dylan but Aaron and Chad restrained him, being smart enough to know hitting a fellow airman would get him in serious trouble.

"Don't do it!" Aaron told him. Robert was now face to face with him

"What's up?" Dylan asked. " You want me?"

"Keep your opinions to yourself, understand?"

"It's called free speech !"

"He's not worth it, " Chad added as the three walked away "Come on, let's go back inside"

**Prague, The Czech Republic****In the early morning hours of Monday April 3rd****...**

The tall blonde male drifter walked the city streets along the Prague river, stopping for a minute to stare into the river while his thoughts gathered, passing by the beautiful historical buildings, museums, and art galleries. Eventually he stopped to buy a styrofoam cup of tea at a local shop and proceeded to the bus station where he was among a crowd of people boarding a bus. He climbed aboard and acknowledged the bus driver

"Good morning, sir"

He was seated next to two young women who found humor in a newspaper tabloid magazine. Unknowingly, they made it convenient for him to glance down to read one of the headlines that included a photo of Don and Judy West taken the day of March fourth in Houston.

'_Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. West involved in Saticon death cover up.'_

The woman flipped the page. On another one there was a photo of Robert in deep conversation with Penny. It was at the McIntyre's residence in California back in December.

'West nephew surprises Robinson teen girlfriend with an early christmas gift: IT'S OVER!'

As they laughed they noticed he had joined in. One decided to converse with him.

" Kind of stupid, isn't it?" she asked him.

"A lot of people believe that shit, you know."

She continued to turn the pages of the newspaper.

"I think this whole alien crap business is made up and the Robinsons , Don West, and that moron Doctor Smith never went to space at all. It's strictly propaganda, and who knows why "

The other woman joined the conversation.

"For continued support of colonization. I'm sorry my home is mother earth, I was born here and I'll die here."

Five minutes into the ride the bus finally made a stop, the drifter stood to address both women.

"You ladies have a good morning...god bless you both."

He got off at a residential section and began to walk in the direction of delapitated buildings and warehouses. He tossed the now empty styrofoam cup over his shoulder. It was two minutes after the bus exploded into flames he noticed he left his back pack behind.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five**

**The political tide may be turning...again...**

**Boston, Massachusetts Police Department Tuesday morning, April 4**

Duke, a stocky built African- American male detective, walked into his partner's office, reading the most recent news reports he obtained from the printer.

"...No leads so far, no witnesses...just vanished without a single trace !"

Detective Gary Nowak stretched backwards in his swivel chair, then threw his arms behind his head.

" Isn't that the one who left the club with the Playboy playmate, or _whatever_ ?"

"Say's here' last seen leaving with an unidentified partially dress female' "

" Close enough "

Another colleague in the department walked in with the front page of the morning newspaper.

" Check _this_ out ! " He pointed to the storyline which read '_April Fool's Joke in Colorado Springs ?' _" Did you read it yet?"

Duke took the paper and glanced at it

" It was a joke alright."

"Don't be a negative thinker. Remember the government's got a hold of that Saticon ship, and that alone is proof, how else could all the electricity had gone out all over the world ?"

" How? Easy figuring, a massive electrical malfunction from an unknown source...maybe... but we don't know that " he finished the paper then folded it "And how do we know it's just a subterranean aircraft manufactured right here on earth?"

" More likely in Japan, " Gary replied as he sipped from his cup.

The police chief came in and addressed Duke

" Detective Hughes, at the family's request we're opening a missing person investigation today on Greg Miller " He paused to glimpse at Gary's five o' clock shadow. " You and that disheveled looking partner of yours will be on this case, twenty-four seven if needed."

" Thanks for the compliment, " Gary replied

Duke tossed the newspaper aside

"Let's get to work."

* * *

**The County Morgue in Houston, Texas 5:45pm**

The two male workers, Tim and Fred from the local cremation service, made their way down the basement corridor.

"How many of those bodies do we have to load?" Tim asked

" Six...seven " Fred answered.

" The coroner said they were in the deep freeze. Why didn't they just _toast_ 'em ? You never know what's brewing inside that's gonna come out and surprise you."

" Or _kill_ you," Fred answered.

"Thank our governor for that one, and Lieutenant Colonel West, oh and let's not forget that... nosey newspaper reporter."

Fred opened the door of a large room and clicked on the light switch

" Actually I don't believe he had the final say in this one... regardless, they never even _did_ an autopsy."

They approached the large stainless steel refridgerators

" I don't know who's telling the truth and who's lying, they said these were actual aliens, do you buy that crap?"

Fred reached in his pocket and pulled out a small hand gun "I don't take any chances, if those ever are I'm shooting to kill " then shoved it back in

" Put that away, are you crazy? ! " Tim responded loudly.

"_Shh_!" he whispered.

" Why ? Ain't no one else down here but us!"

Fred grinned roguishly while pointing at the refridgerator door

"But there are in _here_! " he mimicked the opening theme to The Twilight Zone. "Da _da_da da-da _da_-"

He shoved him

"Don't do that! You know dead bodies freak me out!"

Fred laughed hysterically as he opened the door... dry ice poured out like smoke. There was one stretcher on wheels with a sheet covering it.

" Damn, it's cold ! " He pulled it out and removed the sheet. There was a black caftan and derby hat but no body and the stretcher was shiny and pristine.

Tim scratched his head

"Is this some kind of a joke? There was nothing here to _begin _with !" .

"What a waste of time ! " Fred exclaimed "Come on, let's get the hell out of this damned dungeon! "

* * *

Judy complimented Rebecca on the four course meal they just finished.

"Becky, that was delicious ! "

" I'll second that !" Don replied. The four gathered in the living room of Tom and Rebecca's apartment and made themselves comfortable on the sofa. It was their usual monthly dinner get-togethers and discussions and Don and Judy traveled under tight security. Topics were their future roles as new parents and at the training center at Cape Kennedy, as well as space, the government, media and aliens. It was safer than meeting in public due to the intense idiosyncrasies of the paparazzi.

Rebecca snuggled close in Tom's arms

"Well, I had a little help from you, I never had Cyclamen hearts with mixed greens before and I loved it, thanks for the suggestion!"

"And that Boston Cream Pie, who suggested that? " Tom asked

"My own recipe," Don added " I gave it to Judy who gave it to you, Becky."

" And it was just as good as you both said, thank you very much. "

" Tom," Don began "What's your opinion on the UFO sighting? And the Saticon deaths? "

" I have a gut feeling the political tide is turning again...I didn't want to say it but now that you asked something smells _really _funny."

Rebecca interjected

" I think their deaths were deliberate because once again the government is considering switching their opinion on colonization. They knew the Saticons would be instrumental in teaching us the logistics of operating the mother-ship. So I smell something funny, too."

" Your brother knew they didn't have sufficient support from the public, he even explained it to them. But, regardless, the medical examiner could've at the very _least_ done an autopsy. "

" It may not have proved anything, Don, and according to what he found out after he privately spoke with the judge it would've been just a waste of our tax dollars."

" What if...they just decided to end their own lives?" Judy wondered.

" I'm not so sure on that, " Don answered. Rebecca chimed in .

" Remember they were in desperate need of their tea, so maybe.."

" It's a thought but I don't think we'll ever find out the truth," Tom replied.

Don crossed his legs and entwined his fingers with Judy's as he played with her blonde locks, her head on his lap.

"Look, Tom, as far as the UFO I can believe it. My nephew has never lied to me and that kind of aircraft did _not _come from here...totally unheard of " he pointed at him "and you know that as well as I do. "

"I just don't get it " he responded as he looked down " in light of the aftermath of the _first _attack I thought the country, in fact the world, would be on high alert by now. "

" Here? Nah, I don't think that would've happened if _Christmas_ fell tomorrow ! I'm not ashamed to say we have a roundabout government that's been tight-lipped about aliens from the beginning. Despite their now _so-called _support for the missions how can we forget their plans to bury me nearly two years ago? It doesn't surprise me one bit ! "

" And our wonderful president had no comment on either issue."

" Par for the course," Don said.

" You know all about me and the power of the press " Rebecca reassured " I intend to continue with my articles... they've been a strong influence before and can only help "

" That and we've got more than enough time before that long range communicator is set to go, two years in fact, " Don answered " The master control system is right at Cape Kennedy."

"Wonder if they'll have any tricks up their sleeves by that time," Tom replied.

" I sure hope not," Judy said "hopefully we can make contact in _less_ than that time."

Don changed the topic.

" Well you still have that commander position in Florida this year, and between the new baby and training you'll have your work cut out for you. "

" It'll surely be a huge move " Tom responded, then winked at his wife "...for all of us"

Rebecca became exuberated

" I remember the vacations at Merritt Island as a child, such fond memories "

" I'll miss California, " Judy sighed "and Houston ...all the memories there, too"

Don reminisced

" Remember the pilot training at Alpha Control ?"

" The scuba diving and parachute jumping" Judy answered "oh and how can I forget that 'vomit comet', I came so close to doing just _that _! "

Tom followed

"How 'bout that time you two were up in the T-38?"

Don threw his head back

"The black cherry Jell-O fog ! "

"Perfect landing but I can now say when John chewed you out all I thought was ...'glad it ain't me !"

The world news on tv was just interrupted by an important breaking report.

'_This just in , we are live from the county morgue's office, it appears that two workers from the Greenfield's Cremation service were here just before six this evening to pick up the dead bodies of the alien species ,The Saticons, for cremation. When they arrived at the morgue they discovered the bodies had vanished, leaving only the clothing they had on their backs, we will take you through, as you can see there is nothing here but their clothes and hats, not even any signs that the stretchers contained a body at all..._

As the reporter continued, the display was front and center for the viewers at home.

"Do you see that?" Tom asked Don.

" I'm seeing it...and I can't _believe _it. "

* * *

Dylan White had been contemplating nothing but menace lately. Although he thought of turning Robert in to the superiors for suspicion of breaking the Honor Code, he decided against it , knowing it would not only be a lie but will back fire as well. One thing was for sure, that was he craved Cathy Kozub like she was his last meal and was waiting for that one premature opening to pounce on her like a bee to a hive. He almost became obsessed coming up with ideas to win her over as he knew she had been chasing Robert's tail from the get-go.

He had just finished flying a T-41B at the Aero Club with his instructor... trusting him enough to let him know what was on his mind.

" You're just about certified for training, Dylan," Captain Darien Rhodes told him as they removed their helmets and sauntered slowly towards the building "Listen, you'd be wise to just weigh your options before you make _any_ move " he thumbed at himself "take it from someone with experience."

" So I should just... chill out for now, in other words."

There was no one else present so they were free to talk.

"I'd like to tell you to come up with a brilliant scheme" he stopped to look him directly in the eye "to get her to bite the bait...however..." he hesitated "you want that BTZ promotion, correct?"

" 'Course I do "

" Then let me make this clear. You're horney butt's gonna have to prioritize...forget about gettin' a piece of ass and trying to play Mr. Righteous all the time ... concentrate on your commitments. You know if you screw up you're out the door "

" Yeah "

"Good, meanwhile... just do as I say... "

* * *

" Could they have just...dematerialized? " Tom asked.

" We've seen it with other aliens on Priplanis...it doesn't shock me, Tom. "

" Don is right," Judy added.

"Why do you think it would happen given our situation and theirs?" Rebecca asked.

" Perhaps..." Don started to say "... maybe it's some sort of telepathic communication from their home planet...knowing of their demise and just calling them back home."

" Maybe to give them a funeral, so to speak," Judy said.

'_New details are coming in tonight regarding the terrorist bombing of a public transportation bus in The Czech Republic in the city of Prague. The attack happened in the early morning hours on the third of this month and sources are now linking the attack to the international terrorist group Aolis Umbra. Sixteen civilians, including seven people who were about to board the bus at a stop, perished instantly. An investigation is underway...'_

* * *

The clear, placid Spring evening in Colorado Springs seemed perfect for a more-than- romantic interlude.

After ten minutes of heavy kissing and petting she decided to break his fantasy that was slowly becoming a reality.

"Wait a second " Cathy dishearteningly looked away while adjusting her blouse and hair. Dylan threw himself back against the car seat, breathless and frustrated.

"What's wrong, baby? I mean you called me to drive us into town and now you're pushing me away? " She glanced at him quick but her eyes gave it away " hey don't tell me you got pretty boy astronaut- wanna-be still on your mind, even after you called it quits? !"

The fake charm came in handy again

" Of _course _not, we're officially _done _! After all he had no right making a...a... _fool_ of me in front of everyone at the Christmas party ! "

" According to everyone who saw it _you_ were the perpetrator " he watched her every move then smiled "and I say... _kudos_!"

She intermittently glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she continued... admiring his last statement.

"Well...I'm very pointed...a lot like my dad..." she finished buttoning her blouse then turned to face him and sighed "when I have something on my mind that I want to say.. I let it _out_! " she fiddled with her purse then sat back "so I _did _!"

He drew her close in his arms again

" I've got something on _my_ mind..." he planted a kiss on her lips but she resisted so he moved down to her neck "why don't we " he kissed " get a" he kissed it again " motel room "

As he continued she came up with a plan.

"On one condition..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The subtleties of earth and space**

**Mid April...**

Robert moved from the ranks of First Class to Senior Airman based on his dedication and his continued exemplary performance. He continued to impress his instructors in the concepts of flight, navigation, and operations of aircraft and was a member of the Aero Club... often in his spare time he would be observed flying club owned aircraft to maintain his skills. It was the thrill of a lifetime , after basic military training, of being given the opportunity of an orientation flight in the UV-18B Twin Otter and he excelled.

He was also among a few select cadets to be given the opportunity of tandem parachute jumps- he surpassed the others in that as well. It was all in preparation for his transfer to The Space Corps next year for his astronaut training.

Although the academic year was early August through May he studied hard all year and was often at the library. During this time he was studying for up and coming finals. On this particular Tuesday afternoon he decided to take a short break by checking his emails on the computer.

A female's voice temporarily changed his thoughts.

" _There _you are! I've been looking all over for you! "

It was Cathy Kozub dressed in her physical training attire. After a nearly two month hiatus they had resumed their friendship, also she apologized to Don, Judy, and Penny not long after the incident in December. The commotion was far behind them and she had stopped pressuring him to take their relationship further.

But Judy remained partial to her sister and him being a pair one day, and there was something about her she just did not trust...

"Hi Cathy" he calmly responded as she sat next to him , keeping one eye on the screen "what are you up to now ?"

She came in peace, putting her hand up with her palm facing him

" Don't _worry. _Me , Monica and the rest of our group are planning a weekend in the city at the end of the month, from Thursday night to Sunday, and we wanted to invite you "

" You wanna invite _me _? " he placed his hand on his chest " Is this a dream or what?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed

"No, silly! You can ask your friends if you'd like 'cause they're coming along too...you should join us, it'll be fun ! No funny stuff ! "

* * *

Will and Dr. Smith were flat-out involved in a game of chess on the Jupiter's upper deck. The Robot stood by to make sure there was no cheating...on Smith's end.

"You make the first move, again, William, and _you-" _he looked up and pointed to the robot "Keep quiet!"

"Dr. Smith, I am here to make sure it's a fair game between both opponents!"

"May I remind you I am an expert chess champion back home!"

" Correction, also that of an expert cheater as well!"

" Spare me the insults you mumbling mass of metal!" Will was getting annoyed.

" Can we just get on with the game?"

"Certainly, my boy, you may start."

Several minutes into the game Smith decided to use an attacking tactic of which Will caught onto very quickly by using an ingenious strategy which the Robot proudly announced.

"A two move checkmate , which means Will Robinson has defeated you and he has won, Dr. Smith! "

Will's grin was all Smith needed to see before he turned red with embarrassment despite trying keep a brave face. He charged at the Robot with a wrinkled brow.

"It's all your fault you disreputable dunce!"

"Cheer up Dr. Smith, it's only a game."

"A game to you, young man, to me an admirable notion," he turned to the robot " and to you..._nothing_!"

Maureen beamed as she walked towards them from the elevator.

" Dr. Smith, Will, lunch is ready."

" Great, I'm starved!" Will happily replied as he rose to his feet.

" Saved by the bell, at last, dear madam, " he stood up and placed his hand on his stomach. "William, I simply cannot continue on an empty stomach."

Maureen looked at him happily

" I see your appetite has returned "

" For now, dear lady, for now."

"Well I'm glad! I prepared something to your liking!"

"How delightful, shall we go ?"

"Please."

The three made their way down to the lower deck.

* * *

It was no surprise who claimed responsibility for the recent attack on a transportation bus in Prague. A total of twenty-three people were killed when a concealed explosive bomb had activated after being left behind by a suspect who timed it perfectly. Bomb experts later discovered a note which read 'Aolis Umbra was here' inside a nearly charred back pack. According to reports from the Associated Press the back pack was traced to a forty-year old man named Imrich Chabra from Russia. He was a soldier in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan in 1980 which resulted in him having a severe mental disorder. He relocated to Prague in 1995 and soon became involved with people who paid him for commiting acts of thievery, under anonymity. He currently has no known address but it was rumored that he lived in an underground bunker.

Forood Babajanov, a forty-six year old bus driver, had been the intended target. He was a strong supporter of colonization and had been running for a seat in the political office and had vastly gained support from the Czech government. A native of Afghanistan he was a freedom fighter in the Soviet invasion in 1980, later relocating to Prague in the 1990's. He drove a bus because of his commitment to preaching his cause and urging people to vote. He is survived by a young wife, Anya, who is currently expecting their first child...

Don seemed a bit crestfallen as he gazed at the portrait of him and Judy on his desk.

"And now...he'll never get to see his cause happen ... nor see his child "

He and Tom had just watched a slideshow presentation of photos taken of the two and of the damage from the attack. Colonel Matt Holbrook and two other superior officers were giving details of the tragedy which they themselves obtained from the President. Don's father, Mark West, was also present.

" We've sent our condolences to his wife and family," Colonel Holbrook said "For now that's just about all we can do."

Mark proudly reminisced of the past as he glanced at his son.

" You know , I was pleasantly surprised to learn he came here to meet with Frank Bowers seven years ago. He was thrilled when you and The Robinsons were chosen as the first family for the mission."

Don bowed his head down.

" It's...nice to know there's still world wide support."

" From just about every continent on the globe " Tom added "And they're starting to follow in our footsteps."

General Alexander Broderick went to address the men

"But ... Aolis Umbra continues to rear their ugly heads and still seek to destroy _anyone_ involved in our mission, including... sabotaging the next colonization effort. "

Colonel Gerald Bader spoke

"You should also be aware that all military bases and the Department of Defense are now on heightened security alert... and on Bower's base."

Colonel Holbrook recalled when Don , the Robinsons and Frank Bowers were targeted by commandos .

" That's all we need right now is another terrorist attack, like the ones here in the past."

"And Aolis Umbra is still known to have contact with alien worlds," Don replied " take the Saticons, lucky for us in the end _they_ themselves were going to be our allies."

"Aolis Umbra may have murdered them for the simple reason they had a change of heart " Mark replied "_How _they were murdered remains a mystery, because there was no foul play,"

"What I would like to know " Don added "...is how the two communicate. Telepathically? In cyberspace? " slightly frustrated he sat forward in his chair "I mean" he chuckled " what _is_ it? Who do we know among us who's also working for them ? Or _with_ them "

The conversation suddenly lulled... the men looking as if they hoped they were still on the same page.

" It could be the common person. No one ever suspected Mr. Chabra of being a terrorist. Except for being a loner and a drifter he was known sometimes to do good deeds. Even the ones closest to him are still in shock, " Tom said.

General Broderick was ready to close the meeting.

" Are there any other questions? "

" I think it would be quite interesting to hear what the President has to say about all of this," Don answered.

" Very well, it was a pleasure meeting with all of you. Good day ." They stood and saluted him just before he left.

* * *

It was going to be an astronaut/ military themed baby shower on Saturday May 6 and the invitations had just been sent out by June, Jan, Colleen, and Joan as they were the ones listed to R.S.V.P. Judy and her mother-in-law Jan West, and Joan , along with little Mikey and Colleen, had gathered in the living room of Judy and Don's apartment. They were spending the afternoon going over preparations for the event, also engaging in women's talk.

They tried to find solace in light of all the recent bad news.

"...I just can't believe it " Judy said nodding "That poor girl, now having to raise a baby all on her own "

Joan concurred

"Perhaps they can let her immigrate here, such a shame her family supposedly turned their backs on her when she married Forood"

Jan reached for her cup of tea as they discussed Anya Babajanov

" According to the reports her family considered her a traitor of her country"

Joan looked with a wrinkled brow

"That's _terrible _!"

"Not to mention downright disgusting! " Colleen responded.

"Well " Judy sighed " I'll ask Don what he thinks, I'm sure our president would welcome her with open arms"

" Meantime she's in a safe place " Jan assured

Colleen decided to switch the topic as she looked at her niece

" Judy? " her voice solemn at first "A baby boy! Oh would love to see your dad's face right now!"

Jan gently held her head and kissed her cheek firmly in her typical fashion

" And I wish I had been a fly on the wall to see my son's face !"

Joan was curious

"So, how'd he react?"

"He tried _so_ hard not to cry but lost " she pointed a finger at her " and he made me promise not to tell so don't say _anything_ "

"My lips are sealed"

* * *

At the advice of her sister, Penny began a series of tape recordings:

'

_Tuesday April 18, 2000, 11:25 p.m._

_Dear Robert and family,_

_Thing's are going pretty well as planned, Dr. Smith actually is a changed man, although still cowardly sometimes, but he has treated everyone with kindness and respect. I really don't know his reason for sneaking on board with us again, he says because he considers us to be his family, but I personally believe it's because he testified against Aolis Umbra and he's running for his life...who's to say?_

_It's still hard for me to believe that we're in the twenty-first century already and we survived the 2YK bug...I'm just thrilled we got to enjoy the holidays together as a family._

_My daily life is the same routine, between helping mom prepare meals and doing my chores I pretty much just stay in my room and watch the CD's and DVD movies...but the novelty is wearing thin already. Robert, I think of you constantly day in and out... I miss the fun times we had with the family and the talks we had alone... it is our little secret and you have nothing to worry about._

_I wonder how your doing...I know you're making your family proud while advancing in your quest to fill your uncle's shoes but you are you own person and what was meant to be will be._

_It doesn't shame me to wonder what it would be like if we consummated our relationship...but I know I'm way too young for that, or to even understand for that matter, and I would never go against my parent's rules. I remember back on Priplanis_ _I would sometimes spy on your uncle and Judy when they used to retreat to their favorite spot, it was nothing other than the usual kissing and body-grinding. It confused as well as excited me but I'd sometimes just call it 'goop' for lack of a better word._

_You and Cathy are probably dating again as I don't expect you to just sit in your dorm all the time and besides I'm a million miles from earth. Robert I want you_ _to know that I will promise to wait for you no matter what ... you are more than worth it to me._

_Well, that's it for now as I'm in bed and could barely keep my eyes open_.

_Love,_

_Penny '_

Placing her favorite CD in her portable player, as her drowsiness started to subdue her, she was lulled to sleep by her favorite song, holding her pillow close, pretending it was him.

_'I swear..._

_by the moon as the stars_

_in the sky...'_

* * *

The nation watched as the President at last held a live conference on the latest developments in the news, obviously having been pressured by the public. He wanted to put closure to it once and for all. Almost all were relieved when he insisted he would maintain his continued support for colonization, also adding he would support the Defense Operations if need be. When again asked his opinion regarding the UFO sighting he tried hard not to find humor in the topic and answered by reminding the audience that Harry Truman once labeled it as a moon hoax, and according to feedback he received from an Air Force military source ," there was no evidence to suggest it came from any outside planet other than ours." When the topic of the Jupiter 2 was presented he said " Cape Kennedy will continue to wait for a communication signal to arrive from them within a few years, the sooner the better, and then once preparations can be made for our next course of action then we're safe to say that colonization is a 'done deal ' "

And last but not least the Saticon's deaths were brought up. He didn't try to hide his annoyance.

"I'm going to close this chapter once and for all. I find it enlightening to know there was once an alien species, unusual to look at but nonetheless friendly, that was more than willing to be our allies and merge with our military forces and defense system in our quest, which still remains our final goal. So...it is official that they are gone... but their audacious legacy will continue. In conclusion, my priority in the long run is the safety and security of the american people first. No further questions, please."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_**The month of February, Saturday Night**_

_**The gentleman at the bar found the teenage girl captivating. She was now uneasy...her escort continued to converse but she paid no attention. It didn't take him long to notice. **_

_**They spoke in their native tongue.**_

_**" Who are you looking at ?"**_

**_" That man " she looked back in his direction "He keeps staring at me "_**

**_He looked up and saw he had indeed been looking for an extended period. He started to go over but she grabbed his arm._**

**_" No" she pleaded "Let's just go home after we finish."_**

**_Their blonde waitress returned with two more glasses of coca cola on her tray._**

**_"Excuse me, folks, but the man seated over there said these are on him. Enjoy!"_**

**_They looked at each other-surprised- then over at the bar. The gentleman raised his glass and nodded at them, then got up from his stool, drink in hand, and walked over to their table. Her escort stood at attention._**

**_The man was courteous and looked to be in his early 20's with slick-straight black hair and around 6 feet tall._**

**_" Good evening folks, you must be new around here. " _**

**_The two men shook hands as the couple switched to speaking in English._**

**_" Likewise ... my name's Olek Kolesnik " he glanced down at his date and continued " And this is my younger sister Marina."_**

_"**Pleased to meet you " he replied " Um...would you mind if I joined you? " he put his hand up "I-I hope I'm not intruding "**_

**_" Oh , no, please join us ," Olek replied. The stranger then sat to Marina's left and locked eyes with the blue-eyed beauty._**

**_"You know ,you remind me of Rita Hayworth." She bowed down and blushed. Olek smiled. Upon getting an up-close view she found him to be quite pleasant looking._**

**_" Thank you , " she said, now calm._**

_**" My name's Wayne Russell. I'm an Air Force** **pilot just returning from combat overseas in Europe. "**_


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven**

**Everything is for a reason**

"It's a girl! Congratulations, folks! Colonel, there's a new woman in your life!"

The doctor proudly announced his findings while performing the ultrasound. Rebecca and Tom were moved to tears as they gazed in unremitting amazement at their tiny miracle on the screen as she swam freely in her mother's womb.

Tom kissed her forehead and stroked her face.

" Got a name for her already," he said softly, gazing into her eyes " Ava Madison...after my mom."

" We do think alike, Colonel, but I'm not with the middle name... I was thinking Margaret... after my late mom."

"How's this...I like _all three_."

The doctor shied away from looking when they kissed.

" Careful...your daughter's watching!" They broke away to look at her again- and sure as shooting it was as if she were looking at them through the monitor.

* * *

**FLASHFORWARD INTO THE FUTURE...Somewhere above the United States**

**_A Soldier's Journal..._**

**_Earth's Apocalypse started many year's ago, but I refused to be among the many who were hell-bent on not returning to continue to aide in possible search and rescue. Despite millions who evacuated there still remained those who didn't heed the warnings...unfortunately they faced the ultimate doom, but what else could we have done? So far in my life I learned how stubborn people can be, even willing to die for their belief's ..._**

**He scanned his very dark surroundings while in the safety of his spacious air space vehicle. Sixteen year's ago people began to evacuate earth and only now the last few colonists in what remained of the United States, Europe and Russia were just about to depart, saying their final goodbyes to their home planet**

** Space travel was obviously a way of life...**

**"Light's on"**

**The headlights surrounding the vehicle beamed brightly like a giant flashlight and he could now see in front of him... buildings, houses, and infrastructure that once stood tall were now a mangled mass of interior and exterior parts which were scattered on the ground. There was nothing but a conglomeration of various mountains combined with rocky** **terrains**.

**"Aliens were here " **

**A much older male voice came in over the communication transmitter**

**"What's your position ?"**

**He came across a familiar spot...**

**He placed a circular device the size of a silver dollar into a slot at the control panel...within seconds a picture appeared on the screen. It was a map of planet Earth back in the late Twentieth century. He knew he was accurate about where he was as he made comparisons...**

**" Hovering over and area that was once Houston, Texas, sir"**

**He zeroed in on what was once bustling with activity**.

**"Wow...there's the old headquarters..."**

* * *

It was her first glimpse of planet earth from a totally different perspective after months of anticipating her visit. She jumped in excitement like a little girl on Christmas morning.

" _Woo Hoo _! We're finally here, baby ! "

As she looked out of the viewing platform at the end of the hall from the living quarters at Bower's Base, Air Force Captain Paulina Neal raised her glass of wine in praise. Her fiancé, Jerome Bradley, approached her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her while burying his face in her thick mane of long black hair.

In October 1999 Jerome, along with David Terrell and Mike Ryan, were all promoted to the rank of Captain by Colonel Matt Holbrook. During the ceremony the Colonel was quoted as saying " In the wake of the Saticon alien invasion these three standing before me have displayed unprecedented courage and surpassing benevolence beyond their youth."

Afterwards he moved to Florida and met Paulina, a twenty-four year old Asian-American from Tampa. They immediately grew close and their wedding date was set for Saturday July twenty-ninth. He, Mike, and David were now in charge of the base, as was Paulina but on an as-needed basis only.

And on this afternoon he decided to, at last, bring her for an orientation to the surroundings and operations... they had it all to themselves

" Told you so, amazing, huh?"

" I personally think we should make this our honeymoon" after she downed her drink she put the empty glass aside then swiftly turned to face him " what do _you_ think?"

He grasped her buttocks as she hugged his neck. Their noses touched as they swayed to the beat of the slow music that was playing low.

" I think..." they kissed " we should..." they kissed again " pour us another glass... and then... head back to play."

She chuckled.

" _So _... Mr. Bradley, what's your idea of play?"

" I just showed you. "

" Well show me _again_."

As they sashayed back to the lounge area a piercing sound from the communication system alerted them. They wasted no time heading to the front to investigate.

Something, or someone, was attempting to make contact. Jerome went into full defense mode as he busied himself at the controls.

" This is United Defense Command Headquarters, you have ten seconds to identify yourself "

Suddenly a bizzare sound came in. Paulina clung to his arm in fear while he remained impetuous.

" What was _that _?"

" I'm 'bout to send a report to headquarters, from there it'll automatically go to Nadera's... we'll see what comes back."

" You don't think it could be another alien invasion...do you?"

* * *

It wasn't exactly his beloved Datsun 28Oz but damn close. Don recently purchased a 1999 Datsun Silvia Coupe and it was the same color of Judy's eyes-ocean blue. He just prayed their son's eyes would be the same color.

As his most important up- and- coming role drew near, that of fatherhood, he found his tenacious hold on the future missions starting to slip... and he resisted. Both famiies were urging him to take a year off from any active duties to concentrate on Judy and the baby and he remembered his promise to her.

But...he was still young with aviation and space flight in his blood...

He was out at the local market on the base in the afternoon, in casual dress, buying Judy her favorite late pregnancy comfort foods. While walking to his car a security officer approached.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Colonel, just wanted to let you know some photographer tried to talk his way into the base."

" Not the least bit surprised, Ace."

" It's amazing what excuses they come up with to try and hide who they are."

" High time they got a _real_ job, like joining the military! They don't scare me but thanks, pigeon, I appreciate it!"

* * *

Gary and Duke walked into the Club D.O.A. on early Friday evening. It was rather empty as the regular clientele decided to lay low in wake of the recent disappearance of Greg Miller. A young man, Bob, was behind the bar and they approached him to ask some questions. Bob gave his account as best as he could, especially about the 'mysterious woman'.

"... Can you give us a description?" Gary asked

"In one word...a life size Barbie, robotic but human... it was pretty _weird_. "

"Sounds like she could be a meth user," Duke replied " has she been back since?"

" Not when _I've_ been on."

"Would you mind giving us the names of your two friends? "

"No problem."

* * *

**La Paz, Bolivia, South America in the early afternoon**

A middle- aged woman knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice asked from inside.

" Yaritza? "

" Yes ? "

" It's Pacquita."

She opened the door and they embraced.

" How are you? " Pacquita asked. She held her hands at arm's length to study her " I was just passing by and thought I'd stop for a minute "

" Feeling great! " Yaritza answered as they made their way inside the kitchen " Finally the nausea is all gone ! "

" That's _wonderful_ ! "

The rest of the family came in to join them.

" I'm so happy you're _all_ doing well ! " Pacquita praised " I thought you'd find it interesting to know there's other families who are also expecting, I'm visiting them, too, on house calls. "

" Isn't that a coincidence!" the husband Faber responded.

" We're so happy we're having another child," Yaritza answered as she looked at him. Paquita proceeded to leave

" _Oh_, I saw this in your mailbox and didn't want anyone to steal it "

She handed her a small box.

" Thank you so much!"

" Very well, if there's anything else I can do let me know, you have my number. "

* * *

Judy literally threw herself on the sofa

" Arrrgghh! I want this baby _out _of me ! "

Don came in with a snack he prepared for her. She eased into the crevice of his body as she took the plate. He was used to hearing her third trimeter 'blues' and comforted her as best as possible.

" Ah, but it's _much_ sweeter from the outside _in ..._ right babe? " He winked

"Donald West, you _perve_ you!" he laughed

"But an _honest_ one "

She devoured a bit, then sat up and drew her attention to the handsome pilot as he positioned his body to face her.

" Thank you darling " she gave him a quick kiss " Now, _relax ..._ you look tired "

"You don't have to ask me twice "

His charming smile and captivating wit still mesmerized her. He held her close and kissed her passionately as she sank back on the sofa, then jumped back when he felt something move.

" He's _awake _! " he placed his ear on her belly " good timing, usually he's doing this at _night _! "

She could've strangled him for ruining an intimate moment.

" Don... he's hiccuping, and if you can hear him _please_ let me know !"

The phone interrupted them, Don pulled himself together before answering Mike Bonilla's call.

" Hello?"

" Hey roomie, it's me."

" Mike! What's up?"

" Listen, not urgent but could we meet next week? "

" Sure, no problem...everything _ok _?"

" Couldn't be better!" Just then they got a bad connection. Don repeatedly called his name, "Damn cell phones ! Twenty-first century already and they're _still _a pain in the ass ! "

Mike finally responded.

" I.. just need an expert opinion"

Don was baffled.

"Ok , we're on...you know where to find me "

"Cool, over and out."

He hung up and stared down, with that familiar look on his face that Judy knew all too well. _'Oh no,' _she thought.

" Don... is everything ok?"

He snapped back to reality.

" Oh...yeah " he turned his attention back to her "He just wants to meet with me to discuss something...he needs my opinion "

"I see," she sighed " And who better to call than you."

He stared into those blue eyes.

" Meanwhile...I'm relaxed and enjoying my weekend...with my incredibly sexy wife... now...where _were _we?"

" Come _here_ "

She grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a ravenous kiss which immediately brought him to full 'attention'... he stood up and took her by the hand.

* * *

On a recent trip to the eye doctor Tom and Rebecca had to face the disappointing news that his condition was permanent. The doctor did, however, say that there was a chance some of his vision could return on it's own, but for now he would have to learn to accept the diagnosis...and that his career as a pilot was over.

As far as the facial disfigurement was concerned, he had one of a series of two skin graft procedures in recent months, with some positive results. The worse of the scarring was from his cheek area up, surrounding his eye and extending to the top of his forehead. Meanwhile he ditched the face mask in exchange for a black eye patch.

On a positive note he was still an Air Force Colonel and vowed to uphold his future duties as Commander.

Early one evening at home Rebecca was on her laptop putting together the finishing touches of her next article titled '_What Will It Take To Stop Aolis Umbra's Rein Of Terror?' _Tom approached her from behind. She extended her head backwards and he bent down to kiss her lips.

"You wanna order out? " she asked " I'm just not up to cooking today." He sat next to her at the kitchen table and took her hand.

" Sure... anything you'd like."

The hurt look on his face was all she needed to see, but she grew tired of the pity-party and wanted him to move on.

" Sweetheart... don't agonize over it " she shut the laptop down "It's only going to make it much worse to deal with and there's nothing you can do to change it. Let's just have a nice quiet weekend...ok? "

He couldn't erase the doctor's words from his mind, _'you are permanently unilaterally blind' _

" Becky, I'm sorry...I-I cant help but sit here and think it's karma getting me for tormenting Don during our academy days... reality bit me in the butt."

Rebecca knew all the details, he also shared only with her his pessimistic feelings of not being chosen as the Jupiter pilot.

" Everything happens for a reason, Tom... if you _were_ chosen we never would've met " He lingered a bit.

" Life for me would have been an entirely different situation "

" Darlin' somehow I just can _not _fathom you being forced to live with Dr. Smith !"

He suddenly 'woke up'

" Are you kidding me? He _would've_ been out of that airlock! "

He reached over and cupped her face in his palm, she turned her head to kiss it, then reached for a take-out menu.

" I'm in the mood for some Thia food "

* * *

Mike entered Don's office Monday morning as promised. Although they've known each other since their academy days Mike still saluted his former room mate.

" Hey buddy," Don started "How's things on the home front ? "

He remained up-beat, sat a tad nervous in his chair but he wasted no time in finally breaking the ice.

" Don...I'm requesting... to step down from my obligations to pilot the Mother-Ship ...in other words... I want out of the Redemption Project. Who you decide to choose as your back-up is entirely up to you, however I strongly suggest you make that offer to Robert, instead."


	8. Chapter 8

Upon going back to a chapter in Lost Back Story I discovered Robert was June's _oldest _son...hence Isabella, his sister, becomes Brett, his brother

**Chapter Eight**

**The magical gift**

**FLASHBACK**

**February, 1946 -The 51 Club on East 51st Street, New** **York City**

**_Marina Kolesnik and her brother Olek enjoyed the remainder of their night talking with the unabashed , but kind, 21 year old man they just met. They were intrigued by his war stories._**

**_" ...I got deployed to Europe immediately after the Pearl Harbor attack, then to Iwo Jima, there I was almost captured as a P.O.W.," Wayne Russell said as he accepted another drink from their waitress. He stopped her before she proceeded to walk away " Wait...get these two something else besides _****_Coke _****_" he pointed to Olek " What'll you have?''_**

**_" Beer on tap" Olek answered_**

**_" You got it" he noted the uncertain look on Marina's face "got the perfect one for you" he turned to look at the waitress "Cindy, two beers and a sloe gin fizz " _**

_**"Be right back, " she beamed.**_

_**Marina found him to be the epitome of prince charming. Olek was a little dubious and thought he was just a typical womanizer attempting to woo his baby sister.**_

_**"You know the waitress?" he asked him, trying to find out.**_

_**" For three years. She waited for me when I was gone, I know the owner, too. Hard workers. They've had this place for five years now, it's only closed**__**for four hours a day in the mornings, four a.m. to eight a.m.. "**_

_**He turned his attention to Marina and continued " If you don't mind me asking, sweetheart...I assume you're eighteen... correct? "**_

_**He watched as her smile faded. Being the highly astute man that he was he knew her answer.**_

_**"Um...yes," she lied, her eighteenth birthday wasn't for another year.**_

_**"Great, then, just a reminder Charlie won't let anyone in who even looks anything under that" he winked. But Olek still had questions .**_

_**"And who is Charlie?"**_

_**" The owner ," Wayne answered, and could read his mind to a T " and happens to be married to Cindy, by the way." Marina smiled, attempting to break the brief monotonous tension.**_

_**"Oh, how nice! Husband and wife working together! "**_

_**Wayne had already been enraptured by her beauty**_.

_**"So," he resumed " where do you two hail from?"**_

_**" The Ukraine," Olek answered " Ten years ago we traveled to Canada with our parents and uncle where we immigrated. We lived in the Manitoba Province. My family work there as farmers."**_

_**" And what brings you to the big apple of New York?"**_

_**"Simple," he grinned " the land of opportunity."**_

* * *

Easter came and went all too quick and now the end of April was approaching. All the families spent their holiday at home, but Tom and Rebecca had traveled to Tucson to be with his family. The weather was getting warmer, the days were getting longer, and Spring was in the air.

* * *

"_My_ turn!"

Brett was now eager to toss the ball that he, his younger sister Nadia, and their friends, Stevie and Julie, had been playing with, in a game of throw and catch in the backyard of the Nowak residence in Hyde Park, Boston in the early evening hours. June West Nowak, their mom, was relaxing in the living room with her friend since their childbearing years, Mandy Kozub. June, a teacher, and Mandy, an administrative secretary, worked at the Junior high school in the local school system. They gathered for a few hours to touch base with their lives and their children's progress at the Air Force Academy, also to discuss the missing person case.

Mandy was still mourning the tragic loss of her younger sister Lynn O'Hara in 1996. Another was her deep concern for her daughter Cathy's well-being after losing her aunt... someone she was extremely close to.

* * *

Robert was lying on the incline barbell bench press, at the academy gym, lifting weights. In recent days he was finally promoted to rank of Second Lieutenant, based on obvious pass performances, and had substantially gained further support and popularity from his peers , however he strongly listened to his advisor about not getting involved in romantic entanglements with women.

"...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen...sixteen..." After his last repetition Damien suddenly appeared,looking down at him. He extended his hand to help him sit up.

"Congratulations on making the grade, tiger! "

Robert mopped his brow as they shook hands

"Hey, thanks man, it was the _least _I could do"

"You should be getting that pilot license soon, then the sky's the limit and world is gonna be your umbrella "

He gave him a pat on the back

" I'm lookin' forward to it, see ya around"

Robert watched as he left, then glanced over and saw Dylan and Cathy happily working out together...

* * *

Mandy sipped from her glass

" So how's Gary doing on that case?"

June sat with the family's four-year old Maltese female named Clementine on her lap.

" Working long hours, they are _determined_ to find this broad "

" I can't _believe_ they haven't yet! Maybe they ran away together?"

" Good point"

Mandy smiled feebly as she then remembered the past

" Lynn would always be the first one up on Christmas mornings and then she'd wake me, we'd sneak down the stairs and...open the gifts..." she deep breathed to stop her flow of tears " time flies much too quickly, huh?"

June placed a hand over hers

" Deep in your heart you'll always have fond memories"

* * *

Nadia now had possession of the magical gift.

" I can_'_t throw it, it'll just come back,"

" I _know,_ just do it !" Brett demanded

She hurled the ball several feet ahead of her and he eagerly caught it in the air as it started to ricocheted back to her. Stevie and Julie were starstruck although they had played this game with them before.

"What's inside that anyway ? " Julie asked as Brett then bounced it repeatedly on the pavement

" Don't know, Will Robinson gave it to us as a gift "

" Where'd he _buy_ it?" Stevie asked

" He _didn't_ _,_ it came from an alien boy he met on Priplanis "

Steve an Julie just looked at each other.

* * *

" I can never get over why Cathy joined the academy," Mandy wondered

"Who knows? Kid's minds change as fast as the weather," June replied

" But she's never mentioned an _interest_ in joining the air force. "

June lingered

" Well it was either...as a morale boost..._or_..."

They were on the same page and together said " She's following Robert"

* * *

Stevie was skeptical as he studied the ball looking for a manufacturer name of some sort, of course not finding one.

" What did Will say his name _was_?" Julie asked

Nadia shrugged her shoulders...Julie took it and held it to her ear

" There's gotta be a magnet in there, let's take it apart ! "

Brett quickly took it

" No way! "

" That didn't come from an alien! It was made in Taiwan !" Stevie insisted

" It did so!" Nadia retorted

Stevie then impulsively took it and ran to the front and was on the porch by the time the three caught up to him. Nadia yelled as she charged at him

"Hey, give it back!"

Suddenly a neon shade of green shot out from the ball and hit him like a bolt of lightning, stopping him in his tracks.

" Damn thing's _possessed_ ! It-it-it tried to _kill_ me! "

Brett took it

" What's the big idea!"

Stevie still wasn't convinced. Just then the women were alerted to the commotion and came out.

"What's going on out here ? " June demanded.

"It's _still_ made in Taiwan, Brett!"

He went to hit him but the women held him back until he calmed down.

" That's _enough_!" Mandy hollered.

" Ok, fun is over " June said to Stevie and Julie "time to go home... _now_ " They took off like a bat out of hell, June looked straight at her kids with hands on her hips.

" What was _that_ all about ?!"

Now several houses away they stopped to catch their breath when they turned a corner. Stevie pulled out the pocket knife he inconspicuously used to attempt to rip the ball open...lucky for him Brett and Nadia never saw it.

* * *

John and Red were at the Jupiter's control panel at the upper deck near the viewport. John, with pen and clipboard, one in each hand, was making his daily notations and checks while Red, seated in the pilot's chair, had been adjusting the flight controls. They worked together, making sure their assessments were streamlined.

Their silver talking machine was nearby as was the usual routine.

"Robot," John asked " What's the date and time? "

He drew his accordian-like arms in and raised the bubble on the top of his head up at attention as he turned to face him.

" It is Wednesday, April 26 in the year 2000, the time is 1800 hours, 17 minutes, 23 seconds and counting "

" Can you calculate our travel stats?"

" Since February 16 , 2000, we have traveled 2 months, 10 weeks, 70 days, 1,680 hours,

100,800 minutes-"

" That's enough," Red interrupted " thanks, but we were asking in terms of mileage."

"My sensors indicate 3,129,840,000 miles and counting."

" Red, how are the stabilizer's going? " John asked.

Will appeared from the elevator , the ship met some turbulence and nearly knocked him to the floor. He held on to the back of Red's chair to steady himself.

"Can I be of any help?"

" Sure, check the stabilizers"

" Gotcha"

He held the buttons down until the ship leveled

"Stabilizer's functioning as well as expected."

At that moment the rest of the crew joined them, John glanced up to see his lovely red-haired wife approaching. Dr. Smith complemented them both in his characteristic blithesome manner.

" Ah, Professor Robinson and Lieutenant Colonel Miles, heroic men with transcendent loyalties and exemplary wisdom !"

" We thought you gentlemen could use some female company," Maureen beamed.

" Well, _that_ kind is _always_ welcome," John answered with a magnetic look in his eye as he gently pulled her over to kiss her cheek.

Two weeks ago John himself discovered something that he feared may eventually result in a Catch-twenty two situation, '_How am I going to explain this one_?' he thought.

It was a quarter after ten and Gary and June were about to call it a night. She was pacing in the dining room while on the phone with Stevie's mother ...

"...listen Mrs. Matteo, kids will be kids...well...but...we just have to let them work things out for themselves...I see...I-I will...goodnight..."

The TV blarred :

"_Just look at these adorable Saticon replicas, complete with their signature black caftans, and the purple glittered hats, even the gloved hand and wand, just in time for Halloween this year, I know now is not the time to start thinking of fall but...you might want to get these now at this amazing low price if you call in the next hour you'll..." _

Gary was stretched out on the sofa while she then did her routine checks of the doors and security alarm.

" Didn't sound like that went very _well _, darlin' "

_"...Look at this, Claire, isn't this just adorable? You've got to be watching this right now, an exact replica , exact, of The Saticon Mothership to complete the set! What a great way to remember them, and just to show..."_

"Not really " she walked into the living room and began closing the drapes " some people simply can _not_ be reasoned with! "

He clicked the TV off then stood

" You're saying that to someone who faces those trial and tribulations every day " he gathered her in a hug with her back facing him. She turned around.

" Ready detective?"

They headed upstairs.

The magical ball sat in Brett's closet...at 2 a.m. it began to rhythmically flash a neon shade of green.

**Interstate 90 in Butte, Montana, one recent afternoon**

A family, consisting of a couple and three rampageous kids, were on a road trip. The wife was impressed at the mountains and other scenery .

" Oh, look, isn't that beautiful?"

"Mom! Leon took my Gameboy again!"

"Did not! Randy had it last! "

"Kids, stop fighting back there ! " their dad shouted.

As two of them continued with their clamorous strife, the oldest one, age approximately thirteen, noticed something on the sidelines that did more than catch his attention. He smiled.

" I _am_ looking at the view! _Wow_!"

It was a tall curvaceous brunette female dressed in a meager amount of clothing with thigh-high black boots. She followed them neck-and-neck as they continued to cruise down the interstate. The wife's jaw dropped.

" _Oh_...my..._god,_ she's half _naked_ !"

" Look mom, she's flying!" their sister shouted.

" It looks like an optical illusion " the husband said, keeping his eyes in balance between the road and his left view " take a good look...her feet are off the ground."

"_Yowza_!" the younger brother announced. Their mom had had enough.

" Don't you _dare_ look!"

She continued and Leon's eyes were locked with hers when suddenly they flashed a shade of neon green before she vanished.

" Whoa! She disappeared!"

"In the blink of an eye...literally!" the husband added.


	9. Chapter 9

I have _no_ clue how foreign law enforcement and bomb squads operate, nor do I know how someone would live in an underground bunker... I hope I was at _least_ close.

**Chapter Nine**

**A family is chosen**

As Judy rested in the recliner with her feet elevated, Colleen handed her, her oldest niece, a glass of cold lemonade.

" Don't stress yourself, honey, just a few more weeks and it'll be all worth it when you're finally holding that little guy in your arms "

Colleen, Joan and baby Mikey, along with Debbie D'Amico and her tot Rosie, were visiting Judy on a weekday afternoon. Don and Tom had to take an impromptu flight to Florida to meet with military superiors for a press conference.

The women tried to cheer up the mom-to-be who was exausted and clearly nervous

Joan had just put her video camera away after recording events of the afternoon. Since February sixteenth she and Judy had been recording a video diary of themselves and the families, with events as they occured, on a weekly basis to be later stored away in a make shift time capsule.

"This is the most miserable I've seen you in a while !"

Judy snickered.

"If you were in my shoes you'd _see_!"

"It just so happens I'll _never_ get _that_ lucky!" she laughed.

Debbie scooped up Rosie to peek in the back of her pants

"I wouldn't _bet _on _that_ one !" Debbie shouted.

Colleen sat next to Judy and held her hand

" Just tell me everything else is fine "

"Yes, it's almost exactly what I expected "

"Well you look absolutely radiant!"

" Thanks, auntie, but I feel anything_ but_ radiant!"

* * *

**Prague, Czech Republic, April 25 in the early evening hours:**

Based on several tips from the public, and after weeks of carefully surveying the premises, they were closing in on an arrest. Several heavily armed law inforcement officers, including bomb experts , dismembered a lock on the steel door. It was a derelict World War 2 bunker set back in an abandoned farmland area near deep woods with heavy underbrush. A police dog barked ferociously as the men screamed " Move in! " When they entered it was just a straight well-lit stairwell... there were no other entrances. They were led down to a steel door at the end of the hall and knocked.

" Police, arrest warrant!"

When the dog began to excitedly jump and scratch on the door they knew they had their man.

" Imrich Chabra, this is the Prague police department, we have a warrant for your arrest ! "

After fifteen seconds they used high tech equipment to fracture the lock. Inside they saw it was a spacious, brightly lit apartment-like dwelling that closely resembled a bomb shelter . The dog quickly entered the bedroom, it was there they found multiple guns and ingredients to make homemade explosives, the dog then sniffed Imrich's body which was on the kitchen floor, his hands and feet bound tightly together and a plastic bag tied firmly over his head. A gunshot wound could be seen in his left temple. Blood was everywhere.

One of the detectives pounded the kitchen table, " Son of a bitch! "

* * *

**Cape Kennedy at The Redemption Astronaut Training Facility, Friday April 28**

Anti-Colonization protestors kept their distance outside the facility, holding placards and shouting

_Don't Mess With Mother Earth_ !

_Compromise , Not Colonize !_

General Alex Broderick, appointed by Susan Bowers to be in charge of the Redemption Project, was at the internationally televised press conference to announce the name of the second family for the next mission. Alex was forty-seven and originated from Houston- it was there he met Frank Bowers and a long friendship soon developed. Alex and his wife Marcia raised three sons who became friends with Lee Ann and her two sisters Julianne and Patty.

Entertainment Tonight and other TV and radio station crews were there notwithstanding the protestors. A pretty female correspondent from ET was among the many news reporters.

" _This is the big day the world's been waiting for, The Redemption Training Facility here at Cape Kennedy will announce the next family chosen to colonize on Alpha Prime..."_

Tom , Don ,and Colonel Gerald Bader approached the area in the safety of a limo, with tinted glass bullet-proof windows, driven by security. The vehicle slowed at a snail's pace as it approached an entrance between two sturdy wrought iron security gates. There were law enforcement officers on the opposite side of both fences to make sure the situation did not get violent.

"Put your boxing gloves on, lightbird, we got guests," Tom muttered to Don

"You weren't expecting a lackadaisical welcome now, were you ? "

" I guess I should know better "

Gerald studied the extremely hostile crowds, some giving iminical glares at their vehicle.

" Man! What a bunch of loaded guns! Don't they have anything better to do?"

" Well, for all intent and purpose " Don spoke, then chuckled " _ha_, they'd like to see us _fry_!"

"Boiled _first_!" Tom responded.

* * *

Robert and his advisor, Lt. Colonel Dennis Williams, were discussing General Broderick's achievements while watching the event on TV.

" Susan made a fine choice when she chose him," Dennis stated

" My Uncle Don said he came highly recommended. He and Frank knew each other well and it was written in his last will and testament."

"That _is_?"

"Well, if for any reason Frank couldn't continue with his duties he wanted Alex to take over in his place...it was perfect timing, although unfortunate circumstances."

Dennis nodded

"You know he was in the Gulf War... received the Air Force Cross for his heroism with military operations against the enemies while a pilot in his tactical fighter squadron. I know Frank would be proud."

Darien Rhodes was present and had a question.

" Rob, I...wonder if your uncle is keen on his promise to pilot that ship. You know with the tabloids the way they are you sometimes don't know _who_ to trust."

Robert was piqued but kept his cheerful disposition.

"Of _course_," he replied " the _world_ knows _that _answer."

"Oh, no big deall, what I... _should've_ said was he's-he's got _guts_...some pilots would've retired by now after making the sacrifices he did. "

" I don't think that's happening _anytime _soon." _'Hmmm...first time ever you asked about my uncle' _he thought.

* * *

While on his way home Mike Bonilla stopped at the local bank. He was talking low-keyed on his cell phone while standing in line, being thankful there were only two people ahead of him.

"...as far as I'm concerned ...yeah...no, not at all, in fact it was 'best of luck to you'...I don't know...another time I guess...yeah, I'll be talking to you soon...bye."

The line moved quickly after he hung up and soon a smiling female teller called him.

"How can I help you today?"

" Uh, yeah, I ..."

* * *

The limo made it's way to the rear of the building but it was pointless trying to avoid the influx of crowds as they had followed behind them, also present was a mob of counter demonstrators. The men made their way out the limo and rushed to the door, cameras flashed and people on both sides of the coin yelled and cheered a mixture of expletives, praises and well-wishes.

Don and Tom were now the handsome sought-after pilots as women continued to swoon over them, Don could clearly hear female voices screaming his name as they dangled over the fence.

" he's such a _hunk!"_

" I wish _I_ was Judy!"

" Take me with you on the mother ship! _Please_!"

The rear door was locked at once after they entered the building. As they walked down a corridor en route to the conference room the cameras there flashed and the TV stations began to roll. The reporters stood and applauded and they waved back. A press secretary from Cape Kennedy and the USSC was there to answer any questions if needed from the audience. Alex stood before a podium to shake Don's hand , then they embraced.

" Frank would be proud," Alex muttered, Don held back tears as he nodded. After the other two were acknowledged in the same manner they were seated to his left. Alex addressed the reporters as he initiated the conference with a statement.

" Thank you all for coming. I want to begin by saying that...to this day...I still experience anger... and devastation... over the inexplicable and tragic death of my friend General Frank Bowers...a brazen, yet kind man who not only loved his country... but Planet Earth as well. And with that ...upon...discovering the reports of global warming and the greenhouse effect, he had a vision... that we could exist on other planets. Even after initial failure with the deep space probes... he never wavered. _Finally_... there it was...The Alpha Centauri star system reported a habitable planet, Alpha Prime, in it's solar system...

...I wholeheartedly believe he was murdered for his hell-bent refusal to let go of his dream ... according to his oldest daughter, Lee Ann, he was sure that one day space travel would be as routine as driving a car... and let's pray we're headed in the right direction. I am thankful for all the years we had together... he is looking down on us... with two thumbs up... for it was his dream, his steadfastness, that is the reason we're here ...to make his dream come true. His legacy will continue to live on."

* * *

Duke and Gary arrived at the workplace of Nurse's Aide Laurie Green.

" I only met Greg that one night, I swear , I never even saw him, or _met_ him there before" she insisted , then her facial expression changed " how did you find me anyway ? "

" We're interviewing his last contacts before he vanished. Your name happened to come up," Gary answered

" What about your friend...Madison Kaczynski?" Duke asked.

Being hesitant at first she fully cooperated.

* * *

The audience clapped while the media and reporters initiated their 'attack' mode as the Davis family appeared to the right of the General. Don, Tom, and Gerald respectfully stood and handshakes and greetings were exchanged. The family were from Soda Springs, Idaho and overshadowed the other applicants ten fold and were selected by Tom after he carefully narrowed it down to eight.

Charles Davis, age forty-one, was an Idaho State University at Soda Springs graduate who played in College basketball in his heyday. He obtained a Master of Science degree in Mechanical Engineering. His wife, Emily, age forty, is a graduate of the State University School of Nursing. She was an RN with a PhD , she then went to become a Family Nurse Practitioner. They had three children, Sabrah, age fourteen, Wyatt, age eleven,and Levi, age nine. Like John and Maureen they , too, managed to keep their education and careers in proper balance while raising their family.

Colleen became impatient with her only child.

"Joan, you're missing everything! Come back and watch the conference! "

She was alternating between pacing the floor and looking out the living room window.

" Mom, Mike has never been this late before, I'm worried!"

"It's _only_ three-thirty!"

" Relax, sweetie," Debbie chimed in as she held a sleeping Rosie " He probably stopped at a store on his way home or in a conversation with one of the security guards"

Judy sat up and her heart did flip-flops when she saw Don on TV.

"Oh look, there he is!" Colleen boasted

"Isn't he the _bomb_?"

" I always had this gut feeling you guys would be forever," Debbie said "I kind of figured out why he insisted I share the same room with Tony on that weekend in Galveston "

" Well I swear to you _nothing _happened," Judy responded " We can count our blessings that my mom thought enough to call and check on me."

They got their first look at the Davis family.

" Wow, she's really _pretty_!" Debbie said in regards to the raven haired Emily Davis.

Joan noticed a brand spanking new black Ford Mustang pull up in the parking lot.

"Who's _this_?"

Colleen walked over to the window and whistled in approval

" Wonder who drives _that_ beauty "

They watched as Mike stepped out.

* * *

A third reporter was now allowed to speak.

" This question is for the Davis family," he began " How did you know you wanted to follow in the Robinson's footsteps and how confident are you about this mission?"

Emily and Charles looked at each other for an answer.

" I'll tell you," Emily broke " It was Sabrah's idea actually. She had been a fan of theirs from the get-go and thought to submit an application for the future. "

Charles joined in.

"I was against it, while my wife, after carefully weighing everything, was suddenly gung- ho. It did take me a couple years to change my mind especially the fact that they lived on another planet for an extended time. _That_ was quite inspiring."

"We're now pretty confident about space travel," Sabrah added " I can hardly wait for the training to start!"

"We are _all _" he paused to look at his family " Pretty much ready ."

"Which brings me to my next question, " the male reporter said " When will it start?"

The press secretary decided to answer.

"It's expected to begin some time next year, a date has yet to be determined."

The General pointed to another reporter, she asked "This question is for Lieutenant Colonel West, will you still be the pilot when the time comes ?"

Don looked at Alex and waited for the ok to speak which was granted.

" My commitment first and foremost, will be my new role as a dad, as the world is aware my wife Judy and I... _happily_ await the arrival of our first born son "

" And what are your feelings so far? "she smiled

" Well right now I'm a nervous _wreck, _and- " he was forced to pause as he had everyone laughing " lucky for us we have the unconditional support from our good friends and family " He stopped to take a deep breath " So...for now that answer is yes, however if for any reason I _can't_ ...then I will appoint another pilot."

" And who will that be?"

He faultered at first but decided against speaking his mind.

" That will be decided at a later date "

* * *

Rebecca was seated at her desk typing her next article when Betty Orbach happily approached her with an eight-by-ten manilla envelope.

"Special delivery!"

She stopped typing

"For me? " she took it from her hands to examine it " thought I wasn't that popular anymore"

Betty returned to her desk and continued her activities

"Who's it's from?"

" Says just my name and the address of the Houston Herald ... probably an advertisement, otherwise it feels empty "

"Just good ole' junk mail, I get it all the time"

Rebecca shoved the envelope in her desk drawer and locked it.


	10. Chapter 10

I am slowly coming up with a plot for the anti-colonization part of the story... I have many ideas lurking in my brain...the one idea I _don't_ have is changing this story again, the revised chapters are is etched- in- stone !

.

**Chapter Ten**

** The unexpected has happened ...**

Their weekend in the city was moved back a day, thus the cadets left early Friday evening on the twenty-eighth. They were staying at the Quality Suites in downtown Colorado Springs. Since Darien was a bit older, twenty-seven, he took on the responsibility of making sure they were on their best behavior.

As they sat at breakfast on Saturday morning they discussed the evening's activities ahead, amidst their usual humorous wisecracking antics at each other ...it was a welcome break from their usual routine.

" Yeah, and now Lieutenant Nowak's gonna teach us how to ride a horse ! " Aaron announced

"Count me in !" Chad replied.

Darien's cell phone rang and he stood at attention

"Excuse me for a minute, kids "

Aaron grabbed his chance while the camaraderie continued.

"Hey, Rob, got a minute?"

"What's up? "

"Meet me in the men's room"

* * *

" Mio piccolo ragazzo! Ti amo! "

Jan West was in a serious conversation with her male Shitzu Tony at the kitchen table. He jumped on her lap and seemed to understand her. She and her husband Mark had finished breakfast and were now stretching coffee combined with reading the Saturday morning paper.

He peeked from behind the paper he held in front of him to briefly glance at his wife, then resumed reading.

"How the hell did you manage to raise a bilingual dog?"

" With both our families ? He couldn't _miss_!"

She picked up the front section to read the headline again: _Davis Family Chosen As Next To Colonize_ then stared at the photo of their youngest child in the small paragraph below : _"For now I'll be the pilot of that ship, unless the unexpected happens." _

He sensed what she was doing from the corner of his eye as he flipped through the sports page.

"You can't stop reading that, _can_ you?"

She quickly stopped and placed the article on the table.

"Not really " she debated for a moment then decided she was no longer holding back her feelings " I don't want our son to pilot that ship after all...he's been through enough in the past several years."

"Do you really think you're going to talk him out of it? Once he makes up his mind to do something it takes an act of congress to change it, as June always said."

" Well... as far as I'm concerned the unexpected _has _happened...he's going to be a father."

* * *

**La Paz, Bolivia South America**

Yaritza walked in a sudden fast pace through one of the village neighborhoods, pushing through crowds of people, on her way home. Within minutes she was breathing heavy and began to perspire profusely. Her heart raced. Holding her abdomen and sobbing she made her way in the front door of her house, the sudden wave of dizziness causing her to drop her purse. Upon jolting to the bathroom she felt a wetness between her thighs. She looked down and screamed upon seeing her now ruby stained clothing.

* * *

" Look, roomie, I really don't trust the son-of-a-bitch...be on your _guard _"

Being an African-american man, Aaron found Darien's conservative political views, with a hint of 'right wing' added, rather offensive. He and Robert stood over the stalls as he gave him a lecture, making sure no one else was around.

" My family said you can't trust anyone lately, even my Uncle says it wouldn't be a surprise if some... anti-colonization group tried to squelch my plans "

" To keep you from flying into space "

"You betcha "

As they walked out together they stopped cold as they spotted Darien and Dylan sitting in the lobby having a discussion, their backs turned to them.

* * *

Somewhere on a distant planet the alien leaders are in a conference.

"...Earth people show great resilience during times of tremendous upheavals "

" Indeed, they possess sublime intelligence and extraordinary valor "

"As our leader once explained, colonization must not take place, if anything is possible it must be to cross breed with the humans "

One official, Kroyo, had different views

"But that has _yet_ to be decided ! "

The second one, Eniam, challenged him

" Time is becoming evanescent ! Numerous births are in the process... to continue with their race... the future earth colonists are arriving in unforeseen measures ! "

" But crossbreeding can_not_ take place... it is sacrilegious! " Kroyo responded " I say we work _with _the humans, not _against_ them ! Their medical personnel could discover ways to save our dying race from eventually become extinct ... it may then be possible to live together harmoniously!"

Eniam stood at attention

" I've already seen to it that the continuation of the human species does not take place as we've devised a plan... we will be taking votes soon. That concludes today's meeting "

* * *

Mrs. Anderson was tickled pink at her little grandson Mikey's clever escapades in her living room

" My oh my he walks just perfect!"

Joan followed behind him to make sure he stayed out of trouble

"And he runs even _better_ !"

Mike and Joan maintained regular visits with his in-laws who still lived in Houston. Their other daughter, Lisa Carlton and her husband Dave were there also. After an early dinner they relaxed while the tot entertained them. Mr. Anderson had a hard time controlling his emotions as he studied his grandson's features... which bore a strong resemblence to his late daughter's

" He may be his father's son ... but Sherry... _definitely_ came through "

Lisa smiled but was unable to control her tears.

" I'm-I'm sorry everyone... " she laughed as she dabbed her eyes " Oh look at me now, I promised I'd _behave_ !"

Dave comforted her as she nestled in his arms

" Yeah, yeah, you're such a _bad _person, now we'll tar and feather you !" he joked

Joan felt just a tinge of guilt as she handed her a box of tissues before sitting down.

" Lisa don't apologize, you're _always_ going to miss her "

" I know, Joan, I've just been crying more than usual lately in the past four weeks " she sniffled "hormone fluctuations... the doctor said "

Everyone froze at that moment

" The _doctor_ ? " Mrs. Anderson asked " Have you been feeling alright? "

Her question was met with silence, Dave went to answer.

" She won't say it so I _will_ ... you're gonna be a grandma again !"

* * *

After breakfast Darien talked some of the male cadets into joining him to visit his Uncle in Stratmoor Hills. Retired Air Force Colonel Adam Rhodes lived in a huge home set on private property.

He spoke of his service in the Vietnam War as they all gathered in his backyard.

" ...It was a most memorable Christmas Eve in 1970. We spent that day flying hundreds of missions... forgot it was even a holiday "

Aaron was curious

" What were your thoughts during that time, sir? "

"Too lachrymose to even _think_ about"

As he continued , Robert and Darien went back inside the house...Darien wanted to show him around

"Hey Lieutenant, feast your eyes on _this_!"

He led him to a huge den with a pool table in the center, there was also an oak cabinet in the corner containing various firearms. Robert was fascinated

"Wow! "

" My Uncle's an expert marksman, is his collection rad or what?"

He looked at the surroundings , especially the war metals and ribbons in a glass case which hung on the wall. He was so enraptured he wasn't prepared to hear Darien suddenly call him out

"Hey Tiger ! Got something for you!"

He turned just in time to catch a shiny stainless steel handgun which made him jump back slightly.

"Whoa, hope it's not _loaded _!"

" Nah, perfectly safe "

Robert examined it from top to bottom

"What model is _this_ ?"

"Taurus nine eleven, nine millimeter semi automatic. Come over here and I'll show you some more "

* * *

Later in the evening almost everyone around the world tuned in to watch the latest news happenings...the phenomenon madness continued

_'...This next story comes from out of Butte Montana and it involves an Ohio family. Jackson Cleary and his wife and three children were on a road trip traveling down Interstate 90 when they claim they spotted, get this, a woman on the side of the road. Cleary then said the woman was traveling at the same rate of speed that he was and that her feet were off the ground, then disappeared. Cleary's fourteen year old son claims the woman's eyes flashed bright green before she vanished. As you already know a similar woman was last seen with missing Boston, Massachusetts native and software developer Greg Miller when she entered a nightclub in the early morning hours of March twenty-six. Cleary and his family are sticking to their story, however police are dismissing it as a hoax. Let's_ _take a look into other news across the country...'_

* * *

The Jupiter 2 crew were happily streaking through the space heavens, as usual. They stood at the upper deck looking out of the viewport while John and Red were at the controls. Lee Ann stood behind her husband.

"We've got to be thousands of miles from earth"

Red turned his head and broke out laughing.

"Make that _millions_!"

She turned red with embarrassment.

" Don't laugh at me, I was _only_ assuming!"

" Assumptions can be _dangerous _in _your _case!"

" We must be traveling at close to the speed of light ," Penny wondered

"Well it's a good thing we know _where_ we're traveling to as opposed to a few years ago when we were lost," Will said.

Maureen had grown accustomed to their second-time-around space journey as this time she was better prepared.

"There's billions of stars out there, I just wonder which one could be Alpha Centauri "

" Hard to tell... even _I_ can't figure out one from the other," Lee Ann answered.

"Neither can I," Penny added. Will looked at his sister with wrinkled brows

" I thought you were versed on astronomy !"

" Well, I _am_! " she retorted " It's just that they're... too far away from where we are "

" You _don't _know and probably too _embarrassed_ to even say!"

" I am _not_!"

John had had it with his children's quarreling.

"That's enough! And Will, stop lambasting your sister, is _that_ clear!?"

The red-haired blue- eyed adolescent swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir."

The Professor's stern voice caused Red to flinch slightly which was no surprise to him...Lee Ann said his attitude had been crotchety lately.

" In answer to everyone's question, we'll know more once we spot a familiar star," the pilot said.

* * *

A man in charge of security personnel at the Club D.O.A. was there in the video surveillance room rewinding a tape from March twenty sixth as Duke and Gary watched

" Ok, got it from the beginning at, uh, three o two" he said " you say two witnesses so far said it was around three o five our mystery girl appeared ?"

" Give or take a minute " Gary answered

" I'm gonna slowly fast forward from this point " he did but no results "_Hmm_... no mystery girl _there_"

"Are there any other entrances ?" Gary asked

" This is _it_, sir , with the exception of an emergency exit but a bouncer's there at all times, and I can assure you, _no_ one used it that morning "

Gary scratched his head and had a last minute thought

" Fast _forward_ a bit "

All they saw was a man who fit Greg's description walk out at three twelve a.m. ..._alone_. The security guy repeated the sequence several times. The two detectives now started to second guess themselves about the recent UFO sighting

"_Can't_ be, " Gary whispered


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**No formalities**

The crew returned to the Academy early Sunday afternoon. Robert and Aaron were in their dorm just about to unpack when Cathy and Monica stopped by

"Hey guys, don't be late for the movie in the rec hall, " Cathy reminded

"It's American Psycho... supposed to be _awesome_! " Monica added

Robert did a one hundred and eighty degree turn as he had been dying to see it.

" Dude " he said to Aaron " Let's go !"

* * *

Lee Ann was in the galley and had been on her laptop since dinner was finished. She sat at the table facing the wall, trying to see if she could pick up just a _hint _of communication , knowing it was next to impossible.

" _Damn_ it ! C'mon signal, do a _little _something for me? "

Maureen walked in and began to prepare two cups of tea. She couldn't help but notice the young astronaut's frustration. Lee Ann's peripheral vision finally picked her up , which startled her.

" _Oh- _hi Mrs. Robinson! " she greeted her with much embarrassment " I... guess I'm...being a little stupid expecting it so soon, huh?"

She carefully placed the mugs on the table, then sat to face her.

" I've got an appropriate phrase...it's called _impatience_."

" I guess you're right " she placed the laptop on the table and her mood switched " Well, I at least want to show you for a minute how it's going to work and I think all of us should learn this "

Maureen stirred milk in her steaming cup

" You _are_ the expert."

" Perfect, then !" She began by typing on the screen "This is advanced technology and it will take a stellar strength satellite signal..._hope_ I say it right! "

Maureen was not the least bit interested at this point, she only wanted some woman-to-woman interaction.

" _That's _a clever tongue twister"

"Entering password..." she proceeded, only to get a return message that read _No satellite connection detected, unable to connect to server. _

"_Shu_ gar !"

Maureen chuckled.

"I'm afraid it's too early for any contact , dear, we've still got a long way to go."

"Yeah," she sighed " I know, Mrs. Robinson, " she then turned to face her " I'm just bored I guess."

" Now, Lee Ann " she looked her in the eye as she placed her cup down, speaking in her usual inexorable, but kind, character " let's stop the formalities. We've been traveling for nearly three months and I _demand_ you start calling me by my first name... now " she reached over and gently tilted her chin up " is that _clear_? "

" Yes...Maureen."

* * *

**Monday May 1**

Don walked in General Broderick's office and saluted him before sitting.

" At ease, Lieutenant Colonel,"

"Good morning, sir "

"Likewise, what can I for you ?"

" I've been thinking about going to Washington to lobby for an investigation into the UFO sighting. I spoke with my nephew and a couple cadets who saw it in clear view and they're more than willing to give their witness accounts."

"You certainly have my permission, but be aware you may be drawing some harsh fire."

" Wouldn't be the first time."

"And not the last " he lingered briefly before he continued " and I doubt sincerely that they'll listen."

" In the _end _they did, let's see, during worldwide power failures, catastrophes, and tragedies... _only_ out of fear ...I can't believe _this_ time that another possible threat would just fall on deaf ears! "

" Don you must take into account the media frenzy that surrounds you wherever you go... for every group of people there seems to be a lunatic lurking beneath " he pointed at him " are you forgetting the assassination attempt on you ?"

Don eased back in the chair.

" No, sir, we know that was an inside job, and I'm dying to get my hands on the culprit. But meanwhile I could care _less _about celebrity status... my fear is _another_ alien invasion... and I'm _driven_ by my believes "

" That's a valid point , however you know to keep your cool, you _still_ can't fight city hall."

* * *

**Sarpy County, Papillion, Nebraska**

Construction was almost complete of a small military security base complete with living quarters located in Northwestern Nebraska directly near the Saticon Mother- Ship. It will be named The Redemption Security Base and is expected to open at the end of the summer. A few select Air Force personnel from the Offutt base's 55th Wing will be stationed there as well as security forces and video surveillance throughout the premises.

Terrence Osborne, a twenty- year veteran County Sherriff, was a disconsolate middle- aged man with a miserable disposition, especially when it came to aliens and the military. He was against Don's idea to use a cornfield area as a means to store the popular vessel and fought it in court but lost out in favor of public support for the Lieutenant Colonel.

He pulled up in his car, being not the least bit impressed by the ship's size. He approached the head of the construction crew, Ralph, who had his hard hat on.

" You still in charge here?" Terrence asked.

"Sure am sir, how can I help you?"

" I've been wondering what's the weight of that..._thing _?"

" Undetermined. Apparently it's been standing solid, doesn't seem to have any flaws which is a _good_ thing actually."

The sheriff lambasted him with his voice and pointed in the ship's direction.

"That monstrosity's been sitting on this property for nearly nine months ! Now...how is it there's not a goddamn sinkhole swallowing up this whole community by now!?"

"Don't know " Ralph replied with a chagrin as he had dealt with him before " of the many places to store it the state decided a field such as this was in the best interest of everyone, far more secluded and away from any riff-raff. The only consolation I can give you is let's just count our blessings "

Terrence put a finger in his face.

" Let me tell you something! I could care less about this whole operation or schemes or what have you ! My concern first and foremost is the safety of the citizens of this county and not some run-of-the-mill flying saucer desecrating precious crops! You got _that_?!"

Ralph keep a stiff upper lip.

" Afraid you're attacking the wrong person, sheriff, my advice would be to contact Lieutenant Colonel West, he's the man in charge."

* * *

Maureen went to the menu programming computers and selected oatmeal raisin cookies to accompany their tea break.

"I was never interested in home computers ..Judy used to always try to get me to join those horrible chat rooms. They're just a necessary evil, like school buses."

"Well, Nadera's using them now, but for _this_ purpose only " Lee Ann replied as she logged off "From what we've learned they're going to change the world one day , and be far more advanced than this."

"Even ...the world _we're_ headed to?"

Lee Ann grinned.

"Even _better_."

Penny leisurely strolled towards them, looking a bit sluggish. Maureen returned to her seat

" Well isn't _this _unexpected! I thought you'd be up assisting the men and instead I find you down here "

Penny sat next to her.

" I don't want to go there, mom...I'm staying away."

" Why?"

" It's dad, he's angry lately and all he does is yell and lose his temper at everyone."

" About _what_ ?" Lee Ann asked.

" I don't know, even Dr. Smith won't go near him, he told me he's afraid he'll go through with his plan of tossing him out of the airlock."

Maureen shook as she went back to when that alien spirit, Canto, took control of his mind.

" She's right, Maureen. Red and I have noticed it lately, too."

" Honey, you could've come to me"

" It's not my place to, besides I think it's all the stress from being Captain of this mission "

Maureen was now mortified...'_Zorro's got some explaining to do_,' she thought.

* * *

The General informed Don on the murder of Imrich Chabra.

" I promise I _won't _be offering my condolences, " Don chuckled "A lonely nutcase who gets hooked up with an international terrorist organization and blows up innocent people on their way to work, including three children, does not deserve _anyone's_ sympathy!"

" The family's of the dead said their prayer's were answered... there was even cheering in the streets of Prague "

"I don't get something...if it was a suicide bombing why didn't he stay on that bus?"

The General shrugged his shoulders.

"It's for certain according to evidence... Aolis Umbra eliminated him 'cause they were certain he'd talk."

"Which, I'll even bet my _new_ car he would've!"

" I've also been told Forood's widow is desperate to immigrate here. Her family back in Russia turned their backs on her when she married him "

" So I've been told "

The General stood and Don walked over to shake his hand.

"Thanks for the..." Don looked him straight in the eye " _Pep_ talk?"

He smiled and winked.

"Pep talk it was. Have a great day, Lieutenant Colonel, give Judy my best"

" Will do."

Don saluted him then left.

* * *

Sheriff Osborne lived alone in a rural two story farmhouse. Upon arriving home he went into his pants pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch and opened it to look at the picture ...it was a teen- aged girl. He squeezed his eyes shut to fight back tears, then sauntered into the living room...his walnut fireplace mantel was decorated with various family photos ...he took a minute to stare at them. He then quietly climbed up the stairs to his bedroom... additional similar photos adorned his dresser. Before he began his usual nightly routine he listened to a message on the telephone answering machine

' _Yeah, you probably recognize this voice... anyway_..._uncle...that is ...if you're _still _my uncle, just lettin' you know ...I'm home...probably for good. And I'm no longer a missing person...travelin' man got me back in one piece' _

* * *

Penny was in her cabin at bedtime, adding a new recording to her diary

_Dear Robert,_

_Life on the Jupiter is basically the same. It's my usual routine of helping mom and doing my chores. I've added listening to my classical music and Shakespeare CD's, I've always had a fondness for it, even when my classmates poked fun at me...it's quite a change from the norm. If I didn't tell you about that ...well...now you know!_

_What else is new ? My dad hasn't been himself lately and I don't know for the life of me what's wrong. He's been on the edge , anxious, and short-fused with everyone, even poor Dr. Smith refuses to go near him...he stays in his cabin much of the time. I've decided to stay down below for now. After dinner tonight I finally broke down and told mom and Lee Ann and mom said she would talk to him for sure, It would be silly for me to imagine that he would be haunted by that evil alien spirit again. I just pray it's a minor health concern and nothing serious, also Don made sure our medical supply unit was up-to-date, thank god for him!_

_That's it for now, as usual I'm in my bed, hugging my pillow pretending it's you._

_Counting the years until we meet again_

_Always,_

_Penny_

* * *

Robert used his break time to catch up on a much needed nap after breakfast, having a half an hour to kill before his next class. After ten minutes he was suddenly awakened by a frantic Aaron

" The _cops_ are here !"

In a blistering second he stood up, shaking his head to gather his thoughts

" What's going _on_?"

Aaron began to rummage through his dresser drawers

" They've been searching everyone's room, this one's _next _! "

"Searching for _what_ ? That would take an _entire _week to do !"

Aaron paused to glance at him

" You're right " he then resumed " it's just the one's who went on the trip "

Just before Robert could respond one of the academy superiors, with two officials from the Colorado Springs ATF division, and a dog, came in their room. The dog, in a ruckus, immediately went to Robert's bed, trying to go underneath it .

"Would you mind explaining what all the chaos is about?"

The superior gave him a cold penetrating glare

" Colonel Rhodes reported a loaded firearms missing from his gun cabinet...he said _you_ were the last one in there "

His eyes widened

" _What_?! "

Aaron immediately came to his friend's defense

" Hold on , Darien was there_, too_!"

The superior responded

" Please step out, that's an order !"

"Yes sir"

He was now among a multitude of other cadets as they stood watching and waiting outside of their room, Cathy was soon nearby.

" Aaron...oh my _god_..." tears were streaming down her face as she approached him " what are they doing ! ? What's _happening_! ?"

The dog pulled out a duffle bag... the ATF officials donned gloves before they unzipped it . Robert's heart pounded and he perspired as they sifted through clothes before finally pulling out the shiny silver Taurus Nine-Eleven , Nine Millimeter semi automatic handgun which was in a see-thru Ziploc bag.

* * *

**_Flashback,_**

_**Early March , 1946, Little Ukraine East**__**Village in New York City, 10:00 am**_

**_Olek frantically rushed out of the boarding house, where he and his sister lived, and hurried down the street, stopping when he found a phone booth. His hands trembled as he reached in his pocket, pulling out loose change. He dialed the number, after four rings a male voice picked up._**

**_"Hello"_**

_"__**Wayne? It's Olek"**_

**_"How can I help you out, buddy?"_**

**_Fifteen minutes later the two entered a room on the third floor of the boarding house. Olek lead Wayne to the back bedroom. He froze when he saw the pint sized teen, Marina, in bed under three blankets , shivering and moaning, her skin and eyes flushed. An older woman was dabbing a warm moist cloth on her face as she sat at her side._**

**_" She's very ill, " the woman turned and announced "with a fever of one hundred and five"_**

**_Wayne turned to Olek._**

**_" We need to take her to the hospital_**

**_now, let's carry her out " _**

**_The woman was suspicious of the strange man and spoke to him in a stern manner._**

**_" Let me make sure she's properly dressed first!"_**

**_" She could have a seizure by the time that's done ! No formalities, lady, she's covered in a blanket already !" he turned to Olek " Gather her and I'll take you both in my car. "_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

** Far more than I can handle**

**Cape Kennedy, Florida**

The Davis family would soon call it their second home and had their visit extended. Colonel Gerald Bader was their designated tour guide who assisted them in becoming familiar with the ground facilities and it's operations. The control sections bore some similarities to that of Alpha Control. The international Space Station was bustling with activity and there were a multitude of monitors in the space station flight control rooms in the mission control center.

" ...and here you can see images of the Mars Pathfinder," the Colonel said as he pointed it out on one of the screens " the Robinson's once said the planet is somewhat similar to Priplanis in it's appearance "

They stopped to take a closer look.

" Which is proof that it may be able to sustain human life..._Mars_, that is " Sabrah Davis added " I say one day people will start volunteering to go to live on either one, or both , especially if Earth becomes uninhabitable"

She continued to impress the Colonel with her transcendent knowledge and foresight.

" Now young lady you've got my attention , tell me more?"

"Mars's rotational periods and seasonal cycles is similar to Earth's. And the Pathfinder mission three year's ago performed more than fifteen chemical analyses of rocks and soil, observations suggesting that earlier it may have been more like Earth, with water on it's surface and a thicker atmosphere. "

He glanced at Charles and the two nodded. Wyatt, the Davis's middle child, sneered at his sister

" Alright, Einstein, _now _can we finish the tour?"

She grew tired of his bellyaching

"You're such a _dope_ !"

" At least I'm not a walking National Enquirer ! "

Emily intercepted before another sibling rivalry incident erupted

" Al_right_, that's enough ! "

They were approached by a smiling and stunning young brunette in a navy pinstripe pant suit and heels. She walked up to Gerald who seemed more than pleased. Emily glanced at her husband from the corner of her eye.

"Colonel Bader I'm _assuming_?"

He found it difficult to maintain his manners around the family but after all he _was _a newly divorced man of thirty-six.

* * *

**The Office of The Houston Herald **

It was to be Rebecca's last full week at the place she had been employed at for six years , where she began as a clerk typist and progressed to a reporter. The commute from Dyess Base to Houston had taken it's toll on her with her advancing pregnancy and she narrowed her days down to two a week.

She was on her computer finishing the remainder of her latest article about the Davis family before she sent it. Elvira Jackson cheerfully marched in, holding a cardboard carrier which contained two hot coffees.

"Good morning! "

"_Hmmm_," Rebecca replied as she turned in her chair " _Someone _sure enjoyed _their_ vacation!"

"Had a blast! " she took a seat next to her " Didn't meet a _man _but me and my girls made the most of it!"

" You certainly deserve it !"

Elvira's voice turned melancholy and her smile faded.

"Can't believe we won't be seeing you as much here anymore...then it's...you know where."

"Relax... we're _still _gonna keep in touch. "

" Yeah...I just have to look on the bright side... your place is with your man "

" Elvie there's plenty of fish in the ocean and you _will_ find yours."

* * *

Maureen and Penny were in the galley setting the table when Maureen noticed she had not seen their 'impeccable' stow-a-way all day.

" Dr. Smith must still be in his cabin "

The Robot turned in her direction

"Let me add if I may, Mrs. Robinson, today he was only present for breakfast "

" Should I go check on him mom?" Will eagerly asked.

"Um, yes, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Tell him dinner's in an hour and I would appreciate it if he joined us"

"Yes, ma'am"

The Robot followed him, meantime Maureen had not forgotten about the talk she would soon have with her husband.

* * *

**La Paz, Bolivia, South America in a nearby hospital**

Faber sat at his wife Yaritza's bedside holding her hand as she slept...he hardly left , even to visit the rest room. He could not erase the image from his mind from when he came home and found her passed out on the bathroom floor in a puddle of blood. She was rushed into surgery to stop the heavy bleeding from the miscarriage she suffered.

She awakened in time when the doctor came in.

" Good afternoon, how are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Still in some pain," Yaritza answered in a feeble voice

" When can she go home?" Faber asked " I took a few days off of work to take care of her, she can recover there "

" Just as soon as we know you're stable enough, " she looked at Yaritza "remember, you lost a lot of blood, had it not been for Faber you would have died "

He stood to embrace the doctor

" Thank you, Paquita...I don't quite know what we'd do without you "

* * *

The Vexoparians were a reptilian alien species who spoke English and many international human languages,( including their own), which they have been studying for thousands of years. They also communicated telepathically as well as physically, and existed on Vexopar, the fifth planet orbiting the Proxima Centauri star system. It is somewhat close to Alpha Centauri , the distance between the planets being 2.5 light years. It is also 5.8 light years from Earth and a little more than half it's size , with a diameter of 5,267 miles and a constant seventy-five to eighty degree year round tropical atmosphere.

The Vexoparians had the unique capability of, at their convenience, producing an outwardly remarkable human appearance by the use of laser holograms or, in laymen's terms, 'skinning.' For centuries it has also been rumored, but not yet able to be confirmed, that some were genetically bred soldiers willing to fight for any organization that needed them...and who were part of an advanced guard of a planned silent invasion-takeover of humans.

In recent years, however, the rumors were slowly becoming facts.

Kroyo and Eniam, members of the same political party but each on opposite ends of the spectrum, gathered with a large panel of a higher authority of superior officials to vote whether or not to invade Earth for the purpose of crossbreeding...Kroyo had not altered his opinion during the heated discussion

" ...don't you understand, a hybrid alien race on earth will severely threaten mankind, on both planets ! It cannot come without risks!"

The head official, a female named Anozira, responded

" Kroyo you must stop being so obstinate! What we've devised would be beneficial for the continuation of our species...and to then exist on their planet...for eternity. All votes have been counted and a decision has been made ... the results stand at seven in favor of the Earth invasion versus three against it"

Eniam stood to address her, smirking at his opponent

" Your excellency, may I add that plans have already been initiated as I speak "

Another official, a male named Nogero, also responded

" We have also voted yes to attempt to stop the earthlings from colonizing on Alpha Centauri"

Kroyo and the two remaining officials had just been defeated.

* * *

Gerald's eyes lit up as he removed his hat.

" Your assumptions are... quite _correct_. And may I ask the reason for this spontaneous visit?"

" I'm the new assistant engineer and I've just come to introduce myself to you and the Davis family "

Gerald went to shake hands with the newcomer and she reciprocated.

"Well the pleasure is all mine ... as a matter of fact I had heard about our newest team member, however I " he continued to shake her hand while looking her in the eye, unaware of his actions " I...didn't expected...a...a-"

She interrupted

"A _woman_?"

Now embarrassed he poked fun at himself

" _Oh_- well, of _course_ you're a woman, how...how _stupid_ of me to think you could only be a -a _man_ !"

Levi, the Davis's youngest son, was quite perceptive

" Sir, you can give her her hand back now "

He finally came back down to earth

" Oh, sorry."

Emily now went to shake hands with the lovely brunette

"Well it's very nice to meet you...Miss..."

" Walters, Melanie Walters "

* * *

As Will and the Robot approached his room they noticed the door was closed but his hand was out and waving back and forth a stick that had a piece of cloth tied to it .

"Dr. Smith, that isn't necessary," there was no response "Dr. _Smith_!"

Irritated, he slid the door back to find him sitting in a chair directly on the opposite side, looking quite distressed. He immediately stopped waving the makeshift item and held it in front of him.

"Oh dear..." he looked closer " oh...it's you William " he looked at the Robot "and you...dear boy"

" Are you feeling alright?"

Now embarrassed he threw the item over his shoulder.

"The end is near, I'm in the depths of despondency" he placed his hand over his chest "forlorn and glum... inconsolable"

Will always seemed to read him loud and clear.

"Dr. Smith, you can come out of your room, my mom is worried and demands you have dinner with us, and my dad is _not _going to toss you off this ship"

"_How_ can you be so sure?"

" Because I know he would never do such a thing " he then turned to the talking computer with a question "Robot, what _is_ going on with dad anyway?"

" My sensors indicate he has grown worried about something he has discovered "

" What is it?"

" I do not know...I am sorry, "

That changed Dr. Smith's tone.

" You deplorable, useless dummy! What kind of a machine _are_ you?"

" I am Robot model B-9, designed and computerized as a mechanized electronic aide-"

" Oh, spare me your useless bumbling!"

" Dr. Smith, please join us in a while "

" Perhaps " he nodded " I'll take your advice" he turned to look in his room " I cannot bear to look at these walls much longer today."

He smiled.

"Great, then I'll go tell mom"

He nodded and took a deep breath

"Very well, I shall see you...in a bit"

Will slid his door shut.

" Thanks for at least trying, Robot, now I've _gotta _talk to mom...in private."

* * *

Cathy finally found Darien and Dylan seated at a corner table in the recreational hall. They were with other male cadets, hanging loose and engaged in conversation

She appeared anything but happy as she approached Dylan, then planted both her hands firmly on the table and leaned forward until she was face-to-face with him.

"Ok.. I wanna know _why_ you did it?! "

He noisily sipped the last drop of soda from his straw, not the least bit intimidated by her anger.

"Did _what_ , sweet ...honey-pot?"

She pounded her fist which caused them all to pretend to 'flinch.'

" You know damn well what I mean, and guess what? Until you explain your actions our relationship is zilch, understand? _Zilch_!"

* * *

Dinner was long over and bedtime was drawing near. Maureen decided to check on John , Will, and Red on the upper deck. She was still on the elevator when she heard the commotion.

"Whoa, take it easy, John, he meant no harm!"

John had been standing at the radio transmitter with Will as his son was going over the blueprints for the communication system.

"...son you have _got_ to pay more attention! I'm-i'm not gonna keep repeating myself! "

Will was on the verge of tears

" I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again"

He then ran off. This time Red got out of his seat and put a hand on his shoulder.

" John , calm down, you're headed for a stroke, man!"

" I am _not_ your man, I'm the Captain of this ship! Now return to your duties, that's an order!"

Maureen's adrenaline surged as she pressed the button for the gate to open.

"You _certainly_ are!" Both men froze as she walked towards them, her eyes only on John "Red, could you kindly go below? I have to have a talk with my husband "

A multitude of spectators, the media and the press gathered outside of the Colorado Springs police station awaiting the arrival of Don, his sister June and brother-in-law Gary. The limo pulled up and two body guards got out to escort them in. The reporters showed no mercy as they hounded them by flashing cameras, shoving mics in their faces and shouting questions. Despite being camoflauged with sunglasses the trio were still able to be recognized.

"June and Gary do you think this means the end for your son at the academy?! "

" Lieutenant Colonel West what are your feelings right now knowing your nephew may be going to prison?!"

" Was Robert really being set up or did he steal that gun after all?!"

" Was there a _motive _in this situation?!"

After fighting their way through the crowds to the front door an angry Don turned around to face them, speaking into the mic

" My nephew was framed and I'm _determined_ to find the culprit...come hell or high water!"

* * *

Maureen let him have it ten fold.

"... your behavior lately has been atrocious, unspeakable, and... taking it out on the children? What the hell has gotten into you !? "

" Why is everyone is so sensitive? You don't know what it's like with the daily operations of making sure this ship stays on course! "

" Let me inform you, when you lash out at your family and friends to the point where they're... afraid to even approach you to say good morning, that is not being sensitive it's called being hurt! Why...why even Penny won't come up here on her own and is scared to leave his cabin! "

" Maureen _please_... just... calm down! "

She raised her voice by seven decibels.

" No I will _not _calm down! Now you hear me out, Professor Robinson, it was _you _who initially applied to Alpha Control _despite_ my objections, and we were chosen, now in the beginning I wasn't thrilled but I learned to accept it, and you've happily and willingly taken on this responsibility , this ...potentially dangerous mission, sacrificing our lives on earth with our families and friends, _even_..." she lowered her voice " even...the birth of our first grandchild... and the first few years of... his or her life... we'll _never _get to see it, all in exchange to be the first family to colonize in a new world...and you have the _audacity_ to say you're stressed !?"

Her chastising definitely threw him a curve. '_Maureen, it's tearing me apart how I'm feeling right now' _he thought.

He turned to look out of the viewport, resting his arms against the back of the pilot's chair with one leg crossed behind the other. This was among the few times ever in their marriage he was afraid to face her.

" I've got a confession to make...I'm starting to feel substandard...inept...like I've got the weight of the world sitting on my shoulders. I feel I've taken on far more than I can handle"

She was now at ease hearing what she believed to be the truth but never softened.

" Then we should've stayed _home_! "

* * *

_Mike stopped when he finally approached the scene of the accident at the intersection of Richmond and Voss Road in Houston. He bucked out of his car and headed towards the charred remains. All that was left was the license plate. Now distraught he began to sift through looking for any signs of life but knowing that was inconceivable. Sherry's severly charred body suddenly careened up out of the burning car. Her voice was distorted._

_"It's your fault! You did this to me! "_

He shot up from a deep sleep in the middle of the night.

"No!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Guilt versus innocence**

**Tuesday morning, May 2**

Two young unidentified Sheriffs at the Houston County Detention Center walked into the chambers of a local magistrate and sat opposite him.

" Good morning, your honor," one of them said.

" Morning, gentlemen, " the unseen man replied " I called you down here on the spur of the moment to offer my congratulations for a job well done, and so far _no_ one has raised any suspicion at you... a promotion is in the makin'...I'll see to it."

The sheriff's began to boast about their actions.

" It was more than a pleasure to get rid of those Saticons! "

" Those things were sitting ducks, and uglier than a mud fence !"

" Boys, we're here to help stop the colonization efforts, and those pests were only going to hinder our fight. We are gaining worldwide support and made a pact...and we are here to honor it."

One sheriff spoke

"The Taurons have been a huge asset, too "

"Extremely, " the other said "all the evidence of a murder completely covered up with no traces!"

"And the government dismissed doing any autopsy..._beautiful_ "

"Well kids, I won't keep you any longer than is necessary, the last thing thing we need is prying eyes on our trail. Good day."

They quietly left... the name _'Honorable Judge Warren Scranton _' was embossed on a gold plate outside of the heavy wooden door.

* * *

June and Gary got the call from the superiors of the academy on the previous day. Along with Don and Judy, they immediately flew in and booked rooms at a local Quality Suites in Colorado Springs.

* * *

The alarm activated at seven forty-five a.m. and Judy reached over to turn it off.

"Mmmm," Don mumbled through a mass of blonde hair " fifteen more minutes "

"You're already awake, besides we have to be in the court house before ten"

He turned her head to face him as he drew himself closer.

"Good morning, babe, " their lips softly met "How'd you sleep?"

" _Eh_, subpar, "

He propped his elbow up to support his head in his palm.

"I was awake most of the night, got only one hour of sleep around five- ish, praying like _hell_ this would all be just a nightmare and we'd wake up in our own bed "

"I should've given you something , it would've taken the edge off your anxiety"

" No, babe, I wanna be sharp, I've dealt with more pressing matter before..._without_ pills"

"Don't we both know that "

He caressed her face

"I apologize for putting you through this in your condition"

"Dr. Norton says as long as I don't overdo anything I should be fine, and don't you dare say that, we are all one big family now, remember "

He tossed the comforter aside and climbed out of bed. Judy had another thought as she sat up " Don... maybe I should just... cancel the baby shower ?"

He sat next to her

"You'll do no such thing, now everyone should be present on Friday, mom and dad are staying with us _just_ as planned " he kissed her forehead before calling room service " Ok?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_Flashback, New York City, early April 1946_**

**_Marina and Olek were adjusting well to life in America. She worked part-time after school as a cleaner in a Manhattan mansion and he worked full-time in a local meat packing plant. After monthly rent and food they barely had anything left for themselves._**

**_On a sunny afternoon while carrying heavy groceries home she lost her grip, sending them tumbling to the ground._**

**_"Damn it!"_**

**_She dropped down to her knees. Wayne happened to be passing by in his black _****_Oldsmobile_****_ sedan when he suddenly noticed her and pulled up to the curb. She looked up upon hearing his car door slam._**

**_"It's a good thing I saw you! " he hollered as he trotted over "let me give you a hand " He placed the items back in the paper bags. Now very embarrassed she stood up and dusted herself off, then she reached for her bags but he already had them tucked under his arms._**

**_"I'm going in your direction, come on ,I'll drive you home"_**

**_"Oh, that's ok, I'll be fine "_**

**_She was a tad reluctant. Olek had lectured her about always giving in to his friendly advances._**

**_"These are too heavy for you to be lugging down the street and I won't take no for an answer ! "_**

**_With his handsome features of black hair and blue eyes she found those friendly advances a little hard to resist._**

**_"Ok," she smiled._**

**_After they pulled up in front of the house he turned to face her, his left arm resting on the steering wheel._**

**_"I'm carrying your bags in, understand?"_**

**_"I guess I don't have a choice " _**

**_He looked into her eyes , then gently touched her cheek._**

**_"I'd like to take you and Olek out to dinner tonight, _****my****_ treat, _****please****_ say yes "_**

* * *

Robert hardly slept, not understanding why he spent the night in a jail cell at the Colorado Police station. The charge was for carrying a concealed stolen handgun into the academy without permission...and he had no clue how it ended up in his bag. He was to meet with the Judge at mid-morning to hear whether or not he would be court- martialed.

The sounds of keys rattling alerted him to look up from his bunk, one of the prison guards unlocked then opened the steel bars.

"Wake up, Lieutenant, you've got company "

* * *

Duke Hughes was at his desk and in a closed door meeting with the Police Chief going over details of the most recent witness he and Gary met with.

" ...Let me get this straight " Brian responded as he slowly paced "not one person...not _one_... neither noticedthe suspect come in the club nor did they see her leave..." he stopped pacing " and she was not picked up on video surveillance... but mister Miller _was_ ? "

Duke nervously rolled a pen between his thumb and forefinger.

"That's the truth, sir" he stopped " Listen, I know it sounds made up but we all saw it with our own eyes "

" So you're really saying we should be on the look out for some kind of a..._ghost_? a... _vampire_ ...perhaps ?" he lingered for a moment "I've been in this department for seventeen years...do you really expect me to believe a half-baked story like that?"

"No sir, I really don't " Duke then reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a card " but the head of security wanted me to give this to you " he held it out and Brian took it " said to call him, he wants you to see it for yourself. "

He studied it, then gave it back

"If I chose to , meanwhile I've got way too much on my plate already... and enough worry about a missing person who could be lying dead in god knows where than to concern myself with some inept garbage !"

* * *

Attorney Richard Bryce had been listening to his client's account of the cadet's weekend in Colorado Springs as they spoke in a private room

" I did _not_ steal that gun! I was set up, Richard! _Set up_!"

" I don't get it, why would someone do that ?"

" Easy figuring, to delay my entrance in the UDC Space Corps!" he lowered his voice "look... they know my family, and public support have my back, and they'd rather be in my shoes, so they're willing to do _anything_ to be the pilot of that ship "

" Excellent point but it'll just be heresay, and I won't mix words, the Judge is not there to hear opinions " Richard unfolded his arms and rested his elbows on the table " here's the problem , Rob, your fingerprints were the _only_ one's on the gun, that is going to be a huge obstacle to overcome. And I agree ... being _who_ you are and _what_ you stand for...everyone's not in favor of it...either way Colonel Rhodes has definitely filed theft charges , says he saw _you_ put the gun in your bag "

Robert pounded the table

" No _way_, that's _bull_shit , he was never even in the room ! Look_, he _was outside, Darien called me in , then tossed it in my hand ! This- this is ludicrous! "

He got up and began to pace the floor, his back turned and arms folded.

" Well you're due in front of the judge in fifteen minutes, my advice is to cool your jets before you walk in that courtroom. "

* * *

Penny was relaxing in her cabin after lunch, adding another entry to her diary:

_Dear Robert,_

_I'm really starting to have second thoughts about ever agreeing to go on this mission again. My parents had a huge argument, now they aren't even speaking , so mom is now sleeping in the spare cabin, I'm just happy it's not in mine . The Robot said Dad is very worried about something but he can't sense what, which had us all confused... and frankly I'm scared...I just wish he would open up._

_We would be having so much fun right now if I had stayed , but under Don and Judy's supervision which wouldn't really be fair as they are so busy getting ready to start their own family, but on a happier note I'd be a built in babysitter ! My parent's keep telling me that is everything happens for a reason, maybe I'm too young to know that reason._

_I hope you're having fun and you moved up in ranks_, _I have so much faith in you, Robert._

_I still hope there's a future awaiting us in our new world, the one that, hopefully, we're heading to._

_Love Always,_

_Penny_

* * *

**_Flashback (continued )_**

**_Dinner was at an upscale restaurant on West Fifty-Second street. As the waiter filled their water glasses and cleared their table Marina's mind went back to weeks earlier when she was ill._**

**_" ...I only remember coming home from school and going straight to bed "_**

**_"Our friend here arrived very quickly," Olek responded. Wayne described his actions._**

**_"I scooped you up in those blankets and carried you in my car, everyone was practically whirl-winded " he pulled a slip of paper from his sports coat pocket _****_"speaking of which I stopped by the hospital the other day and paid that bill for you, so you have no worry " he gave it to Olek "here's the receipt , lock it up"_**

**_" I don't know what to say...we were going to pay each month...but now...I guess we don't have to !"_**

**_Marina was elated_**

**_" We'll have enough to pay rent," she kissed Wayne on the cheek and he blushed " thank you very much, ,oh you've been too kind !"_**

"**_ We _****do****_ intend to repay," Olek added "I'm saving to buy a car, and I plan to go to business school, but...that's a couple year's away"_**

**_" Don't worry about it right now, " Wayne smiled "meantime I want to make you an offer"_**

"**_If it's money we're not in any position to make that commitment right now, paying that bill was enough...really"_**

**_" It's not money, how'd you like to move in with me ? I'll charge you only half the rent, maybe less. You'll have that car in no time. "_**

**_They glanced at each other_**

**_"Um...we'll need some time to think it over , you understand "_**

**_"Take all the time you need ! And there's a small studio apartment upstairs " he looked directly at Marina " I'll fix it up for you, if it's a done deal I'll have you both moved in by June first " he winked as he stood up "excuse me, I'll be right back ."_**

**_When he left they quietly spoke in their native tongue_**

**_" It sounds like a great idea," she mentioned " I just hope we can trust him."_**

**_The waitress brought their desserts._**

**_"Until uncle arrives we don't have a choice," he replied as she walked away_**

* * *

Joan and Mike sat at the breakfast table at eight forty-five, stretching out coffee and reading the morning paper. Mikey kept her up half the night with a fever, which finally broke twenty minutes earlier and he was now fast asleep. Other than being a basket case Joan was still achingly upset over Robert's sudden incarceration and could not stop reading the headline on the front page _' Second Lieutenant Robert Nowak arrested for gun thievery'_ She shook her head.

"I still don't believe it... I thought this nightmare was over!" she said as she put the paper down "You don't think he really did it...do you?"

He folded the sports section.

" I wish I could answer that, but if he's ever expelled from the Academy he can forget about the space corps."

* * *

"Come on, girl, get down from there before you get hurt!"

Colleen reached up and gently grabbed the senior orange tabby from a shelf in the garage, the large feline purred as she held her up in her arms "what am I gonna do with you, Princess? Huh? Thought you were getting too old to be chasing bugs " She opened the door that was attached to the garage to let her back in the house , then prepared to do some seasonal yard work. As she walked to the backyard to uncover the pool she found herself chasing away another photographer, who took off fleet-footed.

"Let me at _least_ be naked next time , it'll be worth your while, jerk-off!" she yelled

Jim came running out

" Colleen, come on, stop it _now,_ the neighbors are nosey enough _already!_"

" You're absolutely right" she stopped to catch her breath " I don't know what to do anymore, I guess since they can't get to Don and Judy they chose the line of least resistance..._us_"

He put his arm around her

"Unfortunately we happen to be in the limelight, and not by choice... I don't think there's _anything _we can do"

* * *

The media stood outside waiting and the judge was still in his chambers by the time they gathered in the courtroom. Robert, looking presentable in his uniform, sat next to Richard while Don, Judy, June, and Gary sat directly behind them. The four were joined by Rebecca, who was taking notes for her next article, and Tom. Rebecca asked Robert and his family for permission to do the article and they agreed. It wasn't as high profile as Don's court martial, however he could possibly be dismissed from the academy and the military and be sentenced to a year in jail.

Richard remained true-blue regarding his opinion about the military and government and he feared since they could no longer control Don they would try and take full advantage of another West family member.

Robert turned for a second to glance at his mother who could not hide the fact that she had been crying as evidenced by her bloodshot eyes. He reached behind and squeezed her hand, she nodded , his dad winked at him and he winked back.

Tom sat next to Don and turned to him with a question.

"Changing the subject for a minute" he whispered " how'd it go with Mike?"

" I granted him a reprieve for now, Tom I think he's got some post- adjustment issues still going on, since Sherry was killed he hasn't really been the same, it's like he's still pissed at the world"

" Seriously?"

" Afraid so, it's like dealing with a spoiled child, I'm considering having him honorably discharged or a dereliction of duty, I-I can't take much more."

" Quiet guys," Rebecca whispered " The judge is walking in"

* * *

The Secretary of Defense Darrell Farley, also the Uncle of the late Colonel Gene Walters, was in the Oval Office discussing the Jupiter mission with the President, who was growing impatient with his whining.

"Sir with all due respect you still believe this...Alpha Centauri star actually exists and has a planet that can support human life, even after you dismissed the UFO sighting as a hoax? Sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black "

" Listen Darrell, no matter how much you want to challenge me I am in staunch support of colonization and have no intention of backing down. The Saticon invasion reinforces the Robinson's encounters with humanoid aliens, now if you haven't read Rebecca Bryce's articles yet I suggest you do so at your earliest convenience."

"Yes I _have_ read 'em...and sorry to say I'm just another doubting Thomas in the crowd "

" I'm sure not everyone has the same opinion "

Darrell sedately paced back and forth, his hands behind his back

"Lieutenant Colonel West-well- " he stopped pacing "_Major _West at the time- persevered...convincing even _you_..." he began to pace again "and won after all and managed to outfox anyone in his way..._how_ ?"

The president was loosing his cool and now sat stone-faced

"And how do I know you and your henchmen weren't behind a plot to frame him for Frank Bower's murder?"

He came near him face-to-face with his hands on his desk

" I'll answer your question with _another_ question...how would you like for the public to know that you had knowledge of the jewelry store attack , and the assault on him at The Arrowhead by my nephew's own hired guns ... _and..._that you once considered joining forces to abandon the Robinsons in the first place? "

His jawed began to twitch

"That's blackmail "

"Any way you slice it, sir "

Both lingered a bit

"Look,Darrell, I was rather mad capped in the beginning since taking office but I've since changed my tune...you _know _that "

He smirked

"Only because you were forced too...in the midst of enemy forces" he sat at the edge of his desk "got a question for you, Commander in Chief, suppose the Jupiter never makes it to their destination? No one's ever been there. The only planet we know capable of sustaining humans is Priplanis, or, as they now call it , The Rendevous Point" he stood up " Just wanna make it clear I've got my own moon shuttle prototype if we should ever come under attack again, and I _really _hope it won't be like the Titanic... you know...sink or swim?"

He gave him a cold penetrating glare

"Thank you for reminding me of your warped mind-set... I wish I had forgotten it. And as far as your caterwauling about the Robinsons is concerned I'll cross that bridge when the time comes, now " he went to gather some reports on his desk " if you'll excuse me I've got a full day's work ahead of me, I'm sure you do , too, good day"

Darrell turned and walked out of his office, his 'warped' mind-set now very active.

* * *

As Duke walked off the elevator he noticed a smiling female seated at a desk and talking on the phone

"... Mister Siegel will return promptly tomorrow morning -" she became distracted as he approached her "_hold on a second_" she covered the mouthpiece and acknowledged him "good afternoon, how may I help you ?"

"Likewise," he nodded " I'm looking for a...Madison Kaczynski "

"That would be me...my friend Laurie said I should be expecting you...is this about Greg Miller?"

" Yes "

She found him rather handsome.

" I break for lunch in a few, " she smiled " Care to join me?"

* * *

Everyone stood as the judge entered the courtroom, he looked directly at the defendant

" Lieutenant Robert Nowak of the United States Air Force Academy, you are hereby being charged with a class two misdemeanor which is theft of and possession of a concealed and loaded handgun without a concealed carry permit, a charge which in the state of Colorado carries a penalty of a fine between two hundred and fifty and one thousand dollars and between three months to one year in prison, or both, and a dishonorable discharge from the academy. How do you plea to these charges?"

" Not guilty ," he replied.

" Before I begin I want to say I'm releasing you in the custody of your parents and a one thousand dollar fine " he then glanced at Richard "Does legal counsel have any questions ?"

"No sir"

Don pounded his knee... hard

* * *

"Susan what brings you here today?"

The doctor sat ready to take notes.

" I just about had to twist her arm," her daughter Juliann replied as she looked at her "mom you know you haven't been well."

" I'm just tired, that's all, this is foolish," she sighed, it was obvious mother and daughter previously exchanged harsh words.

Dr. Antoine took his stethoscope from his shoulder then held her left arm

"Taking precautions is never foolish, now... let's see what your blood pressure reads."

* * *

Demolition crew in Revere, Massachussetts were just beginning preparations to tear down the abandoned two family house which had been a haven for drug addicts, alcoholics, and unwanted visitors. After an outpouring of complaints from fed- up neighbors the eyesore was finally coming down after several years.

Two of the men entered the house to go over last minute details, one started to go upstairs

" You're taking a chance" the other cautioned " if any of those give way it's sayonara buddy!"

He reached the top and proceeded to enter the upper level

"Just making sure there's no animals or loafers hanging around! " he hollered as he entered the one room which contained an old matress and boxspring. He noticed a set of men's clothes and sneakers scattered on the floor " well " he said to himself " looks like someone spent the night here " With gloved hands he picked up the grey shirt and pulled out a white business card which read

_Siegel and Associates, Inc. Madison Kaczynski, Litigation._

* * *

_**FLASHFORWARD ...PLANET EARTH**_

**_Powerful interstellar spacecraft now traveled at speeds greatly surpassing the speed of light._**

**_An advanced age U.S. Air Force General emerged from the helicopter type space craft and hurried back into the master control section of the military base , dodging one of many intermittent bombs. As he went to the controls two younger male officers hurried from down the corridor to come to his aide._**

**_" Sir, you made it! " one of them announced as he locked the door._**

**_Many year's ago Earth's atmosphere became overloaded with carbon dioxide which in turn threatened large-scale disruptions in climate, causing disastrous consequences of record breaking heat waves, wildfires, floods, and droughts. What most scientists feared and predicted would happen decades ago had come true,however they never lived to see it._**

**_The Southern Hemisphere was now an underwater grave._**

**_Their base location was centered in Alaska, which still had areas of intact land as did the remaining Northern Hemisphere, however in recent weeks water levels had been rising and the land was slowly starting to erode. It was clear...planet earth had not been destroyed itself but rather it's unalloyed existence. It continued to heat, and the military personnel were holding on to hope that the ice that remained in Greenland would not start to melt anytime soon, if so there would be astronomical repercussions worldwide. They feared that would eventually happen , hence their goal was to evacuate at once._**

**_The General removed his hat and took a seat._**

**_"Not without a fight, son, it's becoming pretty detrimental out there_**"

**_Another male officer entered the area and saluted him_**

**_"At ease, Captain" the General responded_**

**_"Sir if it's no trouble I'd like permission to contact home...just to give my mom some much needed peace of mind"_**

**_"Permission granted"_**

**_Earth was otherwise empty but a civil war now raged in an effort to preserve whatever was left for history in the galaxy._**

**_The young Captain looked out of the viewport... the crew had obviously taken preemptive action against a perceived enemy._**

**_" Cyborg fast approaching, sir"_**

**_"_**


End file.
